Told You So
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: Regina overhears a certain someone doesn't want to get married. To make it all the more better its to the one person whom had not listened to her so many years back, in their childhood. Robin Locksley. Will she tell him in her way to get back for what he had done to her back then or will it be an I told you so? OutlawQueen AU. OQ Complete.
1. Chapter 1

One

"Ugh, I don't even want to get married. I know I should tell him, because that's where he already sees us and he's talking about it but…no, I'm not ready to get married. I mean, yeah we spoke about it. I'm just not ready, I'll tell him eventually."

Those were the words Regina heard as she stood passing second floor accounting personal. Regina knew who's voice that was, she's heard her and watched her with just that person she doesn't want to marry.

Robin Locksley.

Secretly Regina's liked the stunning British man but to her sadness he had eyes for another. Another whom she's known is no good for him. And now she holds proof!

Peeling herself off the wall that she hid behind, in order to hear that of Marian speak. Regina went up to the eighth floor, passing her glass encased office and heading straight for Mal, her best friend.

"Have you heard?" Mal asked.

Regina cocked her head, confused. Mal couldn't have heard of what she's heard of in the time it took her to get up to their offices, could she?

"No, and I suppose you're going to tell me," Regina said.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Gina, sarcasm doesn't ever fail you."

Regina shrugged, its what she's known for, that and her sassiness and her stone cold business demeanor that cause some around the office to call her the Evil Queen, pretty sure that had been started by Mary-Margret down in the mailroom. You yell at a person once for having spilt coffee all over you and your then dubbed the Evil Queen, Regina thought shaking her head.

"Robin's going to propose to that stick down in accounting," Mal said.

Regina smirked. "Not after what I just heard," she said.

Mal stopped all work at once, looking her friend in the eye. She knew it had to be good, Regina had that I'm planning something smirk on her face.

"What did you hear?" Mal asked, waiting to hear it all.

Regina in detail gave Mal all she's heard. Mal gaped at her.

"That bitch! I knew it. I knew she was just going to let Robin down. He should have listened to you all those years ago, when you told him she would only break his heart and he had the nerve to –"

"Yes Mal, we know what he had the nerve to do. We don't need that repeat of the story. Save it," Regina said, cutting Mal off.

Mal shrugged. "What are you going to do?" she asked, "Because obviously you have that face on. You're up to something."

Regina grinned, how Mal knew her so well.

"What else. I'm going to tell him."

That will prove just how he should have listened to her all those years ago, she thought.

"Ooo, Regina Mills. You are bad."

Regina shrugged. "I try dear. I try."

...

 ** _AN._**

 ** _Continue?_**

 ** _Thanks for_** ** _reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_

 ** _Here's a second chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for those who wished for me to continue. I've no idea where I'm going with this story, so just roll with me here, Ok?_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Two

"Mommy."

Regina poked her head out from her quilt, having wished to get at least a little more sleep –when she heard that little voice calling her.

"Yes?" she asked, pulling her toddler under the blanket with her and snuggling close to him. She loved her son. Reminded her of his father. The little boy lay his head on her chest.

"Do you have to go to work today?" he asked.

That softened Regina's heart. When she had taken her job at Storybrooke Industries, had she not thought it would have gotten in the way of her time with her son. Nor that she would miss bedtime or have to always unwrap him from her when he cried and shouted for her not to go. Now it led her to believe having taken her job was a mistake.

Especially since all she could think of since yesterday was, how to tell that Robin Locksley what's she's heard. Giving him the epic I told you so. Something she's been wanting to do since…well since they were a bit younger and Robin had…no she will not relive those moments.

"Yes, baby. I have to go in today. But we have the whole weekend together and we can do whatever you want."

She tried not to pout nor cry at seeing his little pout. It always broke her heart.

"Go, get ready for school."

Regina couldn't believe it, when had she blinked and he'd already been in kindergarten. Wait till he goes off to high school, she shuddered at the thought. No, he will always be her baby.

"Can daddy come this weekend?" he asked.

That caused her heart to twinge. His father. Regina put his pancake on his plate, dressing it with a whip cream smile.

"I am not sure. We'll see."

The little mop of brown hair bounced as he nodded.

"Gina, have you made coffee!" shouted Mal –who always let herself in every morning and every day really.

Regina took in her attire. Same clothes from the office as yesterday. Mal was doing a walk of shame, which no doubt would cause her to lend her some clothes so that they can head on to work.

"Auntie Mal!"

Mal winced in pain, causing Regina to smirk.

"A little quitter little man, just a little," Mal said, taking a seat beside him on the breakfast countertop.

"Someone's had fun," Regina said, passing her a cup of coffee.

Mal shrugged. "And someone's not told a certain male species about that worms words."

Regina glared at Mal, she didn't like to discuss certain matters in front of her son. She dragged her friend off to get her changed. Leaving the tot to his pancakes. Mal stood in her closet, pulling out clothes.

"Honestly Gina, I should simply move in here. Place my clothes in your closet. You should clear a draw for me. It would make mornings all the more easier," Mal rambled.

Regina shook her head, she couldn't imagine living with her son, her and Mal –who had her fire breathing dragon ways at times. No she couldn't imagine it.

"Funny, no."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Tell me Gina darling, why haven't I spotted Mr. Locksley, walking with gloom and doom over his head?" she asked, "You know it makes my day to see those in some form of agony."

Regina shook her head. "You know I do wonder about you sometimes."

Mal shrugged, dressing in grey pencil skirt, silk blouse and blazer as she awaited her friend's response. Regina breathed out deeply.

"I went to tell him yesterday. He wasn't at the office, his errand boy said he left early," she said, "What did you want me to do? Hunt him down?"

Mal nodded. "Yes, it would have been fun."

See, that is one of her scary dragon ways, Regina thought. Evidence as to why they cannot live together. Not to mention, Mal is the type to bring in certain strangers in the dead of night both of male and female, which Regina had no problem with –she may have dabbled a bit in both pools during college. But with a toddler in the house it just wouldn't work.

"Get ready, we have to drop off the little prince at school and head over to work."

Mal grinned maliciously. "Ooh, yes. Lets go."

…

The duo had gotten to work, with two minutes to spear. Regina stood amused, watching as Mal secretary –shook from head to toe, handing her coffee.

"Mal, what did you do to her?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. Poor things always had trouble with her nerves. That and she thinks I'm going to fire her for having walked in on a certain meeting I'd been having."

Regina didn't even want to hear the rest of that story. Before either one could continue, the pair spotted a certain clean shaven, man –greeting those in the hall and heading off to his office.

"Dear, if you don't want to know what my secretary walked in on. I suggest you go and I don't know…pay a visit to an old friend."

Regina groaned. She should have never told her what she heard coming from that woman's mouth the other day. Especially if she was going to insist she go off and tell him.

"Fine."

"Atta girl," Mal murmured.

Regina stalked off in the direction of his office, passing mailroom Mary-Margret –who made sure to get out of her, not wanting anymore problems nor spilled coffee on her.

Getting to his office, she spotted him standing in front of his desk, running a hand through his hair. She frowned, he looked sad. Ignoring the twinge of sadness that plagued her in that moment, did she place her mask across her face.

"Robin," Regina said, sternly.

Robin looked up, clearing his thoughts.

"Yes, Regina. I suppose you've come to speak to me."

Regina's brows furrowed. "About?" she asked, suddenly interested in what he knew that she didn't. Robin gave her that face, that said 'oh like you don't know.' In a way she did and she didn't know.

"Regina please, I don't want to hear it. Yes, I get it. You told me so."

Her eyes widened. Ah, so the little vanilla being had the nerves to beat her to the punch in telling Robin –she didn't want to marry him. Damn, she thought, is Mal going to be disappointment.

"Robin, what are you going on about?" she asked, playing the innocent card.

He slapped down a fist against the table. Typical blue eyes that Regina had once loved to stare into, hardened and were darker than usual.

"You told me, that Marian wasn't the one. That she would only hurt me. And obviously you're here for your I told you so, right?"

As much as she wanted to say yes, she loved this side of him. Loved to see him angered and wanting the answer that she wasn't going to give him, not now anyway.

"No, in fact I came to tell you something else," Regina said.

Robin waited for her answer, his expression one of confusion. He swore she was coming to tell him off, and laugh in his face. Especially after what he did to her back in the day.

"As much as you love to accuse me of something I've not come to say. Now that that woman is clear from your system. Took long enough if I'd say so. Maybe you'll have time for something else."

Robin cocked his head, having no idea where Regina's words were getting to. Her expression screamed, don't test me.

"Your son wishes to see you."

* * *

 ** _An:_**

 ** _Bet you guys didn't see that one coming._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**

 ** _Should I continue?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_

 _ **Here's another one.**_

 ** _Like i've said before, just go with me on this one. I think I've found where I want to take this story._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Three

His son, his son wished to see him. Those were the words he captured from Regina's lips and not what he thought she had come to say.

"Did you hear me?" Regina asked.

Robin blinked, once, twice, three times.

"He…when did he say this?" Robin asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. Their co-parenting hasn't been one of great caliber, especially when he became involved with that woman –whom has left him. She won't lie, it does make her happy to see him so distraught. Karma had slapped him in the face and it pleased her but oh so much. But when it came to their son, Regina would do anything for him. Especially see if his father wants to see him.

She won't go as far to call him a deadbeat dad, no, he wasn't that. But he had barely been around since his involvement with her. And it pained her to always have to explain, how daddy was with that idiot and couldn't come to see him. So much for being honorable.

"This morning, when he asked if you can see him," she hissed.

Robin's hand passed through his hair again. She was loosing her patience, he could see it. The glimmer in her chocolate brown eyes shouted, if he kept on asking her ridiculous questions, she would snap his neck or set him on fire again. She's done it once before. He has a burn mark to prove it.

"I…Regina…"

Regina just stared at him. She wasn't surprised, he didn't know what to say, giving her an open mouth blank expression. Well today she's had enough.

"Listen to me, Robin Locksley. You will see your son, come this weekend, I expect you at our door by ten in the morning. With whatever expensive gift that is hot on the market for little boys. I will not see MY SON distraught because of you anymore. Trust me, do not cross me as you have so many times before."

Robin stared at her wide eyed. He'd done it, he'd unleashed the evil queen and now did he wonder how the hell did he put her back. He preferred nice, calm, sweet Regina –who sometimes had moments of unguarded behavior. But maybe he's at fault, no not maybe, yes, he knows it his fault –she's always a guarded mess around him. He's hurt her one too many times to count.

"Regina, he's my son as well," he said, biting his tongue –knowing that wasn't the wisest thing to say at the moment.

Regina nodded. "Exactly he's our son, that so happens to have gotten stuck in the sticky mess you've created and have yet to clean up. So this is your chance to fix it. See you this weekend."

Robin did not have a chance to say anything as Regina on her heels stalked out of his office. He once more slammed a hand against his desk. Even if she's yet to tell him she's told him so, he knows that so many years before, he had screwed up and let the best thing that's ever happen to him walk out of his life.

…

"You look as though steam could pour out of your noise, little dragon, what's wrong. Speak to your auntie Mal, and tell me what that bad man has done to you now," Mal cooed, placing Regina down in a empty seat and pulling down the blinds of her office, there was no need for wandering eyes.

Mal opened the mini-fridge that sat in her office, pulling out small bottle of alcohol, those seen in hotels. She set to pouring them in the coffee cups, passed one to Regina –who drank it without knowledge.

"Mal, you spiked my coffee!" Regina bellowed, having swallowed a huge gulp of steaming liquid, feeling the influence of something stronger laced between that of bitter hot coffee.

Mal shrugged. "Hey, you needed it. Now tell me, will I see a certain someone walking around all gloomy today?" she said, with a sadistic smirk.

Regina shook her head, sighing. "She told him. Beat me to the damn punch. Something else she seems to have wanted to take from me!"

Mal growled. "Of course, we should have known better. Hasn't the past taught us anything about that woman. Ugh. But…wait, why do you look bothered. What else happened?"

Now she asked as concerned friend and not the usual sadistic woman –who grins when someone stubs a toe or when she threatens someone. Regina explained what more happened in the office. Leaving a once again seething Mal.

"I am not surprised you didn't burn him right there and then. Oh, what a memory that is."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "Why does everyone think I'm going to suddenly set him on fire. It was one time, and I still say it was an accident."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Gina, darling, it was no accident. That night Robin came and told you that he was again with her, that candle did not just simply nor accidentally fall onto his pants. You tipped it over."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"Maybe it did tip over by someone's hand but he had it coming to him. And if he doesn't want neither one of us to torch him, he better show up. I don't care about him, its not for me. Its for that little boy."

Mal cocked her head. "Do you not care for him?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know… he's hurt me. In the space of our childhood and college years. Maybe I do care, maybe I don't. Either way he would have to wallow on his knees to get me to forgive him."

Mal nodded. "Damn right."

…

Regina had been relieved when the weekend came, she could relax once and for all. No meetings with the insufferable man of Gold or that Spencer man –whom thought he ruled the world. Just her and her son.

"Honey, come its time to put on your shoes!" Regina shouted.

The pattering of feet came down the stairs of her house. She grinned.

"What have told you about running?"

The little boy pouted. "Not to run because I might get hurt," he said.

Regina nodded. "Exactly."

She began putting on his shoes, tying his laces when the doorbell rang. She knew for a fact it wasn't Mal –that one didn't knock at all. Regina went about slowly to open the door, knowing the person could wait a bit more.

"Mommy, who is it?"

Regina didn't answer, just in case it was the wrong person. She swung open the door, revealing the person –whom she didn't want to get anyone's hopes high for, hers included.

"Daddy!"

Robin grinned, looking at Regina. In his hand was a handcrafted bow and arrow. She hid her smile –knowing he had made it. He use to make them when they were younger. She nodded her approval.

"Roland, my boy," he said.

Regina smiled warmly as her son hugged Robin. While Robin took her in. Since last night, he's been thinking. And one thing he knew was true, Regina was the best thing that's ever happened to him before their son of course and he wants to get that back. He wants to get his Regina back. But how to go about in getting her back is the question.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Ok, I battled between either their child being Roland or Henry. And I figured Henry needed a long vacation and give Roland a chance to shine. Who doesn't love little Dimpled hobbit boy._**

 ** _Now, here we're going to hate Robin at first then fall in love with him._**

 ** _And who's curious about their past story, what has Robin done?_**

 ** _Please review, tell me how I'm doing._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_

 ** _Almost forgot to post this one. oops._**

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Four

"And then daddy, mommy and me –we went to get ice cream and mommy said I could play in the park. We watched Finding Nemo because…because mommy hasn't gotten me Finding Dory yet. And…"

Regina chuckled as she watched Robin listen to their son with attentive but wide eyed expression. He didn't know just the chatter box Roland could be. At times it even gave her a headache but she didn't mind giving one to Robin, especially since she made sure Roland had three scoops of ice cream and would bounce all over the walls. Call it pay back for times he's missed.

"Is he always this…eccentric?" Robin whispered.

Regina nodded. "Yes, he's happy to see you dear."

Roland chattered on for what felt like an entity of two hours. Babbling on and on. Regina tried very hard to hide her laughter, blocking view of her smile as she continued to watch Robin –who nodded along, trying to keep up with the almost six year old.

"Can you teach me to shoot a bow and arrow, daddy?" Roland asked.

Robin looked over at Regina –who waited to see just what he was going to say to skirt his way out of spending time with him.

"Of course I will my boy!" Robin said with much happiness.

Regina widened her eyes. She had not been expecting him to say yes. As a matter of fact, she was counting how many times he would stutter before getting to an excuse. Did it seem a bit to presumptive to be suspicious of him. The last time he had spent so much time around her Roland happened and then poof, he had stabbed her in the heart again.

"Only if your mother agrees."

Damn, she thought being pulled out of her thoughts, he had used that card on her. Glaring in his direction, she smiled at Roland, "Of course daddy can teach you."

Robin grinned. "Great. And of course Gina, you must be there. You know to watch our Roland in all he accomplishes. Right Roly, you want mommy there?"

Regina tilted her head, giving him a sideways glance. She couldn't help but wonder what was his game. What did he happen to be on about.

"Yes, mommy. Pleaseeee…"

She ruffled his hair, "Of course I will be there."

Before Regina could question Robin, Mal entered the diner where they sat waiting for their food.

"Here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," she said.

Regina's eyebrows rose, "You were looking for me? Why?" she asked.

Now Mal she knew always if not came with hidden agenda. It wasn't that hard to figure her out. And she guessed, she had come to scope Robin out, give him a threatening stare.

"Why, because I am always added in Regina and Roland time. Rude of you to have left me behind Regina dear," she said, scooting Regina over in the booth.

Regina was lost. "Yes, how rude of me," she said.

Robin watched the pair curiously. He should have known that where Regina went, Mal went. And here stood Mal.

"Auntie Mal, daddy said…he said that he's gonna show me how to shoot an arrow!" Roland squealed.

Mal nodded, looking in Robin's direction. "Is he now. How nice of daddy," she said, allowing her sarcasm to ooze out of each word.

Robin nodded. He couldn't help but feel nervous where Mal was present he didn't know what could happen. Nor if he should maybe take out fire insurance on himself. Was that possible, he thought.

"Mal, I would have thought you would have been sleeping. You know since your Friday activities are always so…full of fun," Regina said, trying to keep it as PG as possible for young Roland.

"No, the person –whom I happened to be spending time with, you can say she wasn't as much fun as I was hoping. No playing patty cake and all that," she said.

Robin snored into his drink, putting his cup down. Regina groaned. Why wasn't she simply friends with other people, why did she have to have the active and crazy friend.

"Besides, I couldn't miss spending time with Roland. Right buddy?"

Roland shook his head, grinning. He for one had no idea why the tension stood high around the table or why his father continued to squirm each time Mal glared at him.

"Right!" he said.

Mal grinned as though to say 'see exactly.' Regina shook her head but at least it stopped her from wondering what Robin's up to. Robin on the other hand had been thinking of his empty calendar –when can he begin to show Roland how to shoot his bow and arrow and most importantly –when was Regina off from work.

"Mal, can I talk to you for a moment. You know, alone," Regina said, nodding her head in direction of the bathroom.

Mal sighed, glared at Robin and stalked off towards the bathroom. Regina shut the door.

"What the hell Mallory," Regina hissed.

Mal winced, hating that of her official name.

"Me, what the hell you Regina. Sitting with Robin and your son as a family, all smiles on your face. Falling back into his trap!"

Regina scoffed, "I wasn't falling back into any trap. Roland has not seen Robin in a long time, you know that. I was doing just find, not falling into any trap again."

Mal shook her head, "Yes, you were."

They could either go at it as children or Regina could allow her to have the last word.

"Oh Robin look at me, I am secretly pinning. Oh, look at the happy family picture," Mal mocked in her best or what she thought sounded as Regina's voice.

"I don't sound like that and what the hell is up with you. Yesterday you were perfectly fine. Are you that pissed about your lack of activities last night that you have to come and ruin Roland's outing?"

Now she couldn't believe her ears. "I am trying to protect you Regina!" she shouted. "Do you want a repeat of the past, again! A repeat of you sobbing in my arms after he left you again!"

Regina winced, she did not like to relive those memories. She surely did not appreciate Mal putting it all out there again. Luckily no one stood in the bathroom to overhear them.

"I get it. You're worried for me, thanks for the sentiment. But I am perfectly capable of handling myself for a couple hours with Robin. Ok, trust me Mal."

Mal simmered down, breathing out deeply.

"I know. Sorry. I just worry for you. I will go back out there and try not to transform into a dragon and bite his head off. And not for you but for Roland. Come Monday, I'll be back to making his life miserable."

"Thank you, that's all I ask," Regina said.

The pair both exited the bathroom, making there way back to the table. Regina spotted a missing Robin. "Roland, where did daddy go?" she asked. Roland pointed out the diner window, where Robin could be seen on his phone, pacing back and forth.

Mal stood beside Regina, both with heads tilted. "Wonder who he's talking to?" she asked.

"I bet we know who," Regina hissed, cleaning Roland's hands from ketchup and carrying her son out of the diner. Mal of course hot on her heels. Robin had hung up his phone, having been on his way back into the diner –when he spotted them coming out. By the look on Regina's face, did he know he had just royally screwed up, again. He should really start keeping score of all his screw-ups, he's pretty sure Mal is doing it.

"You think it's appropriate to leave my son alone?" Regina hissed, passing Roland to Mal. "to speak with her! Hmm? I should have known not to ask you to spend time with him. Should have known you'd do something as this."

"Regina, allow me to explain. Please," he said.

Regina waited, tapping her foot with impatience.

"She called and kept calling so I figured I answer. I stood within view of the diner, seeing that Roland was just fine through the window but I…I had to answer."

Regina seethed. Jabbing a finger in his chest. "You need to figure out who's more important. Your son or that woman. When you do, get back to me. Until then, I will solely tell Roland that you're busy with work and cannot see him."

She stalked off, leaving Robin with the answer in his throat. She and Roland were what was most important to him. But she didn't want to hear it. Mal, glared at him, doing the sign of a throat being slit before pointing back at him.

Damn, he thought how had he screwed it up again.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh_** ** _Robin, Robin, Robin -will he ever learn?_**

 ** _Hmm, I really do wonder what happened in their past._**

 ** _Thanks again for the great response._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_**

 ** _Paused my dancing to Christmas songs, long enough to post this._**

 ** _Note: This is some time around four years ago, before Roland was born. A little glimpse into their past._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Five

Bed rest. Those were the worst words Regina's ever heard. Not only that but her child happened to be some form of miracle child, for years had it been said –she couldn't conceive and then bam! She's pregnant. It had been the happiest day of her life to hear the news. Only to have been ruined three hours later by those words Robin had dared to tell her.

"I'm leaving you."

Yeah, ok. Those words were the worst she's ever heard, bed rest comes in at a close second. For the remainder of her pregnancy would she pertain to her home and bed. At least she only had two more months to go, she thought.

"How are you two doing today?" Robin asked. She rolled her eyes. Since he found out that she was pregnant not only did he not leave her –when she doesn't want anything more to do with him but has he made it his every wish to co-parent with her.

Regina didn't want to co-parent with him. They wouldn't even be doing such had he been faithful to only her and not with that idiot –whom somehow always manages to find her way back into his grasp.

"We're fine," Regina answered, sitting up in her bed. Robin stood in the doorway of her bedroom, daring not to enter. "I don't need you here."

Robin rolled his eyes. "How much longer are you going to hate me."

"Oh no dear, this isn't me hating you. This is me wanting to erase you from existence. There's a difference."

"Regina please, you are pregnant with my child, with our child. We do not need to argue every time you see me. I get it. You hate me. I led you on and you are hurt. But I also have a right to be hurt. You didn't tell me that you were pregnant, I had to find out when Mal –whom said you wouldn't be coming back to work!"

Regina glared at him, we wouldn't need to argue if you weren't here, she thought. She had not told him of her pregnancy, especially not when he had come and announced how Marian wanted to come back in his life after having left him for two weeks. Those two weeks that happened to have conceived her miraculous child and give her hope that Robin would finally be hers. Boy did she hope for nothing.

"Yes well, you gave me no choice. Again had you hurt me. I mean come on, how much do you honestly think I can take? Robin, its been a push and pull between the three of us. One you're with her, then you're with me –giving me false hope, then you're back with her. I can't take it. And I surely didn't want my child to feel what it is to falsely hope."

Regina blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes, damn hormones she thought. She could see the distraught way in which his expression shifted. But she couldn't bring herself to care at this moment. If it didn't have to do with her unborn child, then frankly she could care less for him. At least that's what she's telling herself but her heart feels otherwise.

"I'm s –"

"Nope. No. I don't want to hear anymore I'm sorry. Maybe you should have thought about that before that night. If it doesn't have to do with him, then Robin Locksley, I don't want to hear it. Now go and get me the pint of chocolate chip ice cream I have in the freezer, bring it back and leave."

Robin had heard her request but couldn't get past it. She had called their child him.

"It's a boy?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I decided to cave in and find out the sex so I can decorate the room. It's a boy –whom I will teach to be as honorable as his father thought he was."

A boy, he was going to have a son and he couldn't help but feel overjoyed. But he did feel the sting Regina's words left him with. Getting her ice cream, had he gone back to her room, handed it over and left. His son. That was the best news of all.

…

Sitting in his office, did Robin let out a breath of frustration, even all those years back had she told him to choose and had he messed it up just as he had that afternoon at the diner.

Damn, he thought. A knock against the door startled him out of his thoughts. He groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was feeling a bit down but seeing your miserable face, it made me feel all the more better. Thank you."

Robin sighed. "Mal, now is not the time."

Mal chuckled. "Have I ever been one to listen to you? No. I haven't," she said, "and by the frustrated way you look, I take it Regina is on your mind. Feel horrible for messing up yet again."

Robin nodded, knowing it made no sense in telling her to leave, she wasn't going to listen.

"Good! You should feel bad."

Oh yes, Robin thought, cause me to feel worst, thanks. Mal shrugged as though reading his thoughts and saying, hey its no problem at all. She took a seat before him, crossing her legs.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Robin cocked his head, now confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Mal shook her head, not understanding what her best friend sees in him. But Regina's been like her sister and she cannot let her go around wallowing for this man any longer than she already has, she wouldn't allow it.

"I mean, what are you going to do about Regina. You cannot seriously sit here and make me think you don't want anything to do with her again. Not the way I saw you looking at her on Saturday. So, I ask again, what are you going to do?"

"You don't like me," he said.

Mal shrugged. "Yes, well darling. If Regina wants you then I guess I have to put up with you. I have since high school, the first time you hurt her."

Robin winced. He's worst than he thought.

"What can I do Mal. She obviously hates me. Won't allow me to see Roland. There's nothing I can do."

Mal snickered. She enjoyed seeing him all down and glum as he sat. It gave her much to look forward to. But she came into his office for Regina, not for her sadistic nature of loving people's pain. She must refrain and recollect herself.

"Then barge in. Make your presence known and this time, show her your not going to leave her. That you are in it until you die or she sets you on fire again."

Robin blinked, he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "Mal, who knew you were such a romantic."

She shrugged. "We all have our moments. Just do Robin. Fix it, fix the years of mistakes. Because it's a long list. Since high school my friend."

Robin nodded. He was going to take Mal's advice. That was something he'd never thought he'd ever say. He was taking the dragon's advice.

"Thanks Mal."

"No problem. But don't you dare mention anything. I will have your head if you do."

Robin nodded. "Got it."

…

Mal had gotten back to her office, needing to sign off on some paperwork when Regina barged in. She eyed her friend, seeing that there sat something different about her. A glow.

"Since when do you barge into my office?" Mal asked.

Regina shrugged, still not speaking. That had Mal worried. She could feel it, something did not sit right.

"Gina dear, if you don't say something I'm going to suddenly have to slap you and I know you would not like that."

Regina rolled her eyes. Her head was spinning. The most bizarre thing had happened to her and…and she was happy!

"Alright, you gave me no choice. My secretary walked in on me having my legs thrown up against the desk and a –"

"I have a date."

Mal chocked on the remainder of her words. No, it couldn't have been Robin, it wasn't a Robin sort of glow. This was different. This was someone new. Her eyes were wide. "Oh shit."

Regina stared at her friend in confusion. "That is not the response I was expecting," she said.

Mal frantically shook her head. "No, no. I made a mistake," she said, trying to cover her butt. "But tell me, who is this person that's put a smile on your face. This smile that I haven't seen since you told me about Roland."

Regina grinned. "His names Daniel Coulter from Marketing. And he just asked me out and I said yes!"

Mal nodded, "Of course you did." Because its not like I just told a certain person you've been still in love with for years, to barge into your life, she thought. No, I haven't done anything like that. Shit, had she definitely made a mistake.

"Begin from the beginning please," she said.

Regina nodded. "Ok, it was like this…"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, Regina has a date._**

 ** _How will Robin react to this news?_**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

 _ **Merry Christmas Eve.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Six

"Ok, it was like this..."

…

Regina couldn't believe it, she had been late to work. All because Roland would not let her go, he refused to get dress, refused to eat and un-cling from her. She knew it had to do with him having learned Robin would not be able to take him to learn how to shoot his bow and arrow but its what she thought best. She couldn't have him breaking their sons heart, not the way he's already broken hers yet so many times.

"Roland, if you let me go. You and I can go to the movies this weekend."

She knew it wasn't a good tactic to bribe your kids but he wouldn't let her go and she was late, really late.

"Ok. But I get to have chocolate and popcorn!" he shouted.

Regina couldn't believe, he was actually negotiating with her. He's her kid alright.

"No. you can only have popcorn."

Roland shook his head, staring her down. "Nope. I want both."

"Roland Mills-Locksley, you will only have popcorn. I am the mother, you are the son. You are suppose to listen to me."

"And you're not suppose to work!"

She wanted to chuckle at that one. But held her ground. He was only testing her patience, something he's actually picked up from his father, unsurprising.

"Grownups work. Its how we keep little boys like you in a nice home and with nice things. Now get your coat on, you are going to school."

Roland pouted the rest of the way but finally did as told, letting Regina rush to the nearby coffee place to buy her usual. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for the girl behind the counter to work with a little more enthusiasm.

"What's the rush?" asked a voice beside her.

Regina looked over at him, "I'm late," she responded. She also took note upon how she recognized him, from where it wasn't yet clicking together in her mind.

"I bet your boss wouldn't mind," he said.

Regina shook her head, "No, but I don't like to be late." And why was she telling him this, she didn't know him and wondered why he's being so very nosy if she's sure he didn't know her. She's not saying he's a bad looking guy either. No he was plenty handsome.

"Regina, aren't you the boss of your entire department?" he asked.

That took her back, he knew her name.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He gave her his best charming smile, extending his hand. "Daniel Coulter. I work a floor below you in marketing."

Ah, so that's where she seen him, she thinks accepting his hand, firmly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you."

The girl finally called her name, handing her the cup of coffee and letting her walk out of there and hurry off to work.

"Wait!"

Regina groaned, it was enough Roland had kept her, now this person wanted to do the same. Daniel had managed to catch up with Regina.

"We're going the same way. Matter's well walk together."

Regina nodded. She didn't know why but suddenly she couldn't find her words. He made her a bit nervous and it was unsettling. She hasn't felt this way since…well since high school.

"What caused you to be late?" Daniel asked.

Regina quirked her eyebrow, "What made you so nosy?" she asked.

Daniel chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you that. Just call it curiosity. Can't I be curious about you Regina Mills."

"No, you can't. Because we don't even know each other."

Daniel stopped in front of the door to Storybrooke Industries, opening it for her. "Well then, what do you say to allowing me in getting to know you. We can do lunch or dinner, your choice."

Regina paused. Had she heard him right. "Excuse me?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I am asking you out. So what's good for you, lunch or dinner?"

"You're just all presumptuous that I would even say yes. Aren't you," she said.

Daniel shrugged. "Hey, I can only hope that you will. So are you going to say yes or leave me down a floor below you, wondering why the great Regina Mills denied me. Which is it?"

She bit her lip, not really knowing what to say. For years she's been hung up with the thought that maybe Robin would get his act together and reenter her and their son's life for good. But Robin showed no sign of change and honestly it was time for her to move on. And here was a viable person asking for her attention. What the hell, she thought.

"Yes, dinner would be fine. Only not this weekend, I have a prior engagement."

Daniel frowned. "Have I come too late. Has someone else also been asking for your attention."

Regina laughed, "Yes, there is someone but don't worry, unless you enjoy chicken nuggets and a demand to have both popcorn and chocolate."

Daniel chuckled. "Nope, you don't have to worry then. Just tell me when you're free."

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her heart jackhammered away in her chest against her ribs. She had to tell Mal –whom will be no more than happy for her. She's expecting her to jump out of her seat and hug her.

"Say…next Friday, we'll leave from here."

Daniel nodded. "You got it."

Regina grinned the rest of the way upstairs, barging into Mal's office and recounting her with the news. She hadn't sprung out of her seat as Regina had thought.

"Mal, why don't you seem happy for me?" she asked, "isn't this what you've always wanted? For me to move on."

Mal nodded. She looked a bit off and sweaty, very unlike her Regina thought.

"Are you coming down with something?" she asked. "There is some nasty cold going around, maybe you have that."

Regina had gotten up and felt her friend's forehead, she did feel a bit warm. Mal swatted her hand away, clearing her throat and fixing her expression.

"Gina, this is great news. I honestly didn't ever think you'd move on and from forest boy. I am happy for you."

Regina grinned, now that's the Mal she knew.

"Yes, well it's like you said, I couldn't keep holding out for him. He doesn't want me and can't seem to adequately watch Roland. Time to look for a brighter future."

Mal nodded, yes, it seemed everyone wanted to suddenly listen to her instead of ignoring her as they usually do. That is why she doesn't give out advice.

"And thank goodness I managed to tell you, before you launched into sordid detail upon what your poor secretary walked into. That poor girl."

Mal shrugged. "You wouldn't speak and left me with no choice. Now I must go downstairs."

Regina's eyes widened. "Why?" she asked. Mal had already made her way to the door before she could stop her.

"Regina, darling I can't just let you go out with anyone. I must see who has dared asked the queen out. It cannot be just some meager stable boy." And to scare him from going out with you, Mal thought to herself.

"Mal no. No don't," Regina said to an empty doorway, rushing out of her office, chasing her down the hall. "Mallory, get back here!" she hissed.

"Too late, you've released the dragon, bye!" Mal said as the elevator doors shut in front of Regina's face. This is why she needed new friends, maybe she should go down and befriend Mary-Margret. No, she thought, the poor girl would probably faint.

At least she had one thing to look forward to. A movie date with her little boy and an actually date with someone else.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Did anyone see Daniel coming in this way? I sure didn't._**

 ** _I wasn't going to introduce Daniel like this but it sort of wrote itself this way, so I kept it._**

 ** _Who is excited for Robin to see them both?_**

 ** _I hope everyone's having a great holiday, no matter what you celebrate._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry, it's a short one today guys. Long story short,I am a finger short having sliced my finger opening my Christmas gift. Which happened to be a Funko Regina, Yay to that, Boo to slicing my finger open._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Seven

Regina had enjoyed her movie outing with Roland the last weekend, had even managed to get the tiny tot to choose only popcorn as they both enjoyed the movie. When returning to the office and entering the new weekend had she been quick to discover Daniel had not been frightened by anything Mal had told him and come her date the following weekend, he had been ready to go, picking her up at her office.

"I would have gotten you flowers, but since we are leaving from here –I didn't want them to die," he said.

Regina found herself chuckling. "You have a way of greeting people."

Daniel shrugged. "What can I say, it's apart of my charm. Shall we?"

He held out his arm, awaiting for Regina to slip hers in the crook of his waiting arm. Regina did just that. The pair walked down the halls of Storybrooke Industries.

…

Robin had forgotten his wallet and keys. He had been on his out the front doors of the building when feeling around for his wallet and keys, to realize he left them. Pressing the button for the elevator, Robin growled, they always took forever as though they had all the time in the world.

The elevator doors pulled open, exposing a pairing Robin thought he'd never see. His Regina and that marketing boy of Danny…Denise…whatever was his name.

"Regina," Robin said.

She happened to be laughing at something Daniel had said when the elevator doors slid open. Regina's eyes only slightly widened but not enough for Robin to notice her mild moment of having been caught off guard. Daniel held the elevator door for Regina as they exited and stood in front of a steaming, jealous Robin.

"Robin, good evening." Her words were clipped, no emotion.

He wasn't going to allow her to leave just like that. As though she did not happen to be leaving with someone else.

"Regina, may we speak. Now, in private."

Regina rolled her eyes. She had not expected Robin to still be in the building. Had long thought he'd gone home. But here he stood, watching her leave with Daniel.

"Give me a second," Regina said to Daniel –who did not happen to know what was going on. She walked over to Robin –who stood beside the elevator doors, she could have sworn…wait, was he…no, he couldn't be jealous. She sighed.

"How can you leave with him Regina. W-what is going on?" Robin hissed.

Regina tried not to laugh, his reaction happened to be amusing her. He was jealous, that's rich she thought.

"Obviously, I am going on a date. Or if YOU would rather call it a dinner with a co-worker to soothe your soul but it's a date. And I don't owe you no explanations. Goodnight."

"Regina, don't you dare go with him," Robin hissed.

This time Regina did laugh. "Honestly Robin, I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do. You lost that right, long ago. Now goodnight."

Robin fumed. He couldn't believe it. Just when he'd been telling Mal his intentions towards Regina, does she suddenly have a date! How rotten is his luck!

Regina sauntered over to Daniel, putting a little more sway to her hips. He was jealous. Had she known she would have gotten this sort of reaction out of Robin, would she have long gone on a date. But now, he had been too late. She didn't feel bad that he saw her going on a date, having a life and not thinking of him.

"Should I be worried?" Daniel asked, once they finally managed to leave the office building.

Regina shook her head. "No."

At least she didn't think so.

…

Robin growled in frustration grabbing his wallet. He wasn't going to let Regina walk so easily out of his life. It wouldn't be that simple for him. She'd have to deal with him, whether she wanted to or not. Simply call him a thief in the night –who would regain what's his, whom another thought he could so easily steal.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Who's excited to see a stalker Robin, raise of hands!_**

 ** _For those who follow Dear Soul Mate, do I have a New Years Eve oneshot coming up. Be on the lookout for that._**

 ** _Please review, help my finger feel better._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here's another update._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Eight

Robin Locksley had a plan. One that in the short moment for which he spotted Regina with that Coulter man, did a plan form in his mind. And he has Mal to really thank for it. She after all said to barge into Regina's life, make his presence known and that's just what he's set out to do.

"Hey, Tink love. I need your help."

Rose Tink, his secretary. She's been his right hand since he's entered the office. Tink has managed to keep Robin levelheaded and also being one who has not liked his treatment towards Regina in all their years of working together.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

Robin took in her appearance, she was dressed in short green dress, pale yellow heels. Very fairy of her, he thought.

"Would you like to join me for dinner. I have reservations and my…cousin cancelled last minute. I don't want to miss out on this reservation," Robin rambled, trying to keep his lie from being exposed.

Tink nodded. "Sure, I've no plans."

Good, great, he thought. Just perfect!

…

"Ooo, I love this place," Regina said, sitting down in the chair Daniel held out for her.

"Glad you love this place. Gives me a few points."

Regina grinned. She was finding herself very use to Daniel's wit and smooth responses. He made her laugh very easily and she thought that was a good thing. No one can accomplish such feat with ease as he does.

"Ok. First date rules, we can't talk about anything heavy. So no politics, religion or anything that can cause us to suddenly explode."

Regina chuckled. "What topics would you like to discuss?" she asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. What do you like to do out of the office?" he asked.

Regina took a moment to think as their waiter approached the table. Asking for drinks orders and if they needed another moment to read over their menus. She ordered a glass of red wine as did Daniel.

"I like to simply stay home," she said, once the waiter had gone.

"What?" he said in faux horror. "No dancing. I would have thought Regina Mills lived an adventures life."

"No, sorry to disappoint. Should we ask for the check now?" she said, pursing her lips in amusement.

"Oh no my dear, we have just begun."

Regina grinned. It was going to be a long night, luckily she had paid the sitter extra to stay two extra hours. Just when she discovered Daniel rode horses and offered to take her after learning she too rode. Was her attention caught in another direction of the restaurant.

"No way," she whispered, not wanting to worry Daniel. She was having a great time with him. So much so, she looked forward to them going horseback riding. And now her eyes spied one Robin Locksley out with that…that fairy! She couldn't believe him.

…

Robin held Tink's seat out for her, then taking his –which happened to be in spot of Regina's direct attention. He grinned in accomplishment, raising his wine glass as though giving her a toast from afar. Regina rolled her eyes. He chuckled, knowing he'd annoyed her by suddenly appearing.

"Hey, isn't that Regina. Oh and she's out with Daniel Coulter. He's a good match for her," Tink said having spotted Regina and waving in the brunette's direction only to receive a sharp glare. "What have I done?"

Robin shook his head. "Its not you Tink, its me. She's not happy to see me here."

Tink gasped. "Robin Locksley, you used me!" she hissed.

The blue eyed man shrugged. "Technically, I did no such thing. We are out to dinner."

Tink glared at him. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you use me?"

"Because I want Regina back and cannot allow her to fall for…for that."

Tink eyed the couple, she'd never seen Regina laugh so freely, not as long as she's been Robin's secretary. They did look good together. She didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I don't see anything wrong with them. She looks happy."

Robin growled. "No, she's not suppose to be happy with him. She's to be happy with me."

"Ok, calm it down cujo. I am only stating what I see. And if you want Regina back then crashing her date from afar is going to get you no where."

Robin nodded. "I know."

Tink knew that face. The face he gave her, pure determination.

"What do you have planned?" she asked.

"Nothing I can tell you about," he responded.

Tink shook her head. "It's not like she's going to be speaking with me anytime soon. Especially seeing me here with you."

"Still not telling you."

Tink pouted. "No fair. But if you ever need my help, just know I'm here."

Good, Robin thought. He was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I received a request to make Robin more jealous, I hope I did ok._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN:_**

 ** _Good day my Apple Heads._**

 ** _A bit longer of an update, thanks to my finger getting better. YAY!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Nine

Regina had dreamt pleasant dreams. After the night she'd just had with Daniel –whom drove her home and told her what great night they had. The smile she woke with did not leave her face.

"How about some apple pancakes, my little knight," she said to a half asleep Roland –who snuggled his head on her shoulder as she carried him down to the kitchen.

"Ok."

Regina had just set Roland down, when the doorbell ringing had caused her to leave her little sleeping tot and head to the door. She usually didn't get visitors in the early morning hours and by way of Mal's text, she wouldn't be seeing her friend until evening hours, when she would untangle herself from whomever she's with.

"Ugh, you. What do you want?" Regina said, amongst having opened her door.

Robin grinned. "I come bearing the gift of breakfast."

Before she could toss him out, Roland had caught his father's voice and ran into the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Roland. I bring breakfast."

Regina fumed but kept the smile on for her son's sake. She didn't want Robin in her home, it was enough that she had to watch for half the night as he conversed with that Tinkerbell. Daniel had not noticed Robin within the restaurant and that had been a good thing for her.

"Yay! Are you going to be staying daddy?" asked Roland.

Robin looked to Regina, as though mentally saying, what are you going to tell him this time. Regina rolled her eyes, taking Roland by the hand and leading him back into the kitchen, no cooking for her at the moment.

"Yes, daddy will be staying."

Hearing Roland cheer once more broke her heart. All she's ever wanted for her son was a happy home, two parents and lots of love. He had lots of love, never lacked in that department but never did he have two stable parents at home.

"So where did you and Coulter get to?" Robin asked when Roland had been immersed in Sunday morning cartoons. Regina rolled her eyes, she knew he'd come to ask about the night before.

"He took me behind a tree and had his way with me. And I let him," Regina said with as serious an expression as she could muster.

Robin remained slack jawed. Regina looked in Roland's direction being sure that he heard nothing of their words and stared animatedly at the television. They weren't speaking in the same room but one never knew what kids listened to when adults spoke.

"Cat got your tongue," she husked, enjoying his taken back expression. Robin remained silent. In his mind did he try to understand if she stood serious or had been joking but the thought of someone else touching her, it bothered him.

"That is not funny Regina," he hissed.

Regina smirked. "Ah, so he's alive. And it was to me."

"He is not to touch you!" he bellowed.

Regina spun on her heels, jabbing him in his chest. "You are not to yell in my house nor tell me whom I can and can't be around."

Robin breathed in harsh pants. Anger encircled him. He could not control what's pouring out of his mouth.

"I don't want him around Roland. You are not to bring him into this house."

Regina shook her head, she couldn't believe the nerve of Robin. His jealousy was way out of proportion. Nor could she believe, that he had the audacity to think she'd introduce her son to a man –whom she's just gone on one date with.

"Do you think me so stupid, hmm Robin? So stupid to bring another person around my son. I am not and this is my house."

"No this is –"

"No, this is MY house. It would have been ours had you not gone off."

Robin bit his lip. He pissed her off. He could see it in the way her chocolate brown eyes glinted and darkened. He had allowed jealousy to overpower him and enraged Regina.

"And stay away from me. You cannot literally pop up in every space we are in."

Robin once more did not think but spoke. "Oh no. Watch me."

He knew his words did not do anything better for him but he'd show her she couldn't be rid of him that easy.

"You are an infuriating being Robin Locksley!" she hissed.

"And you Regina Mills…you are just pushing me away and I will prove it. I will prove how I will always be there. ALWAYS!"

Regina growled in frustration. She had a big problem and his name happened to be Robin. She couldn't shake him. All these years he's hurt her, made it seem at times that he wanted nothing to do with her and the second she happens to step out with another is he in her way. How fate seemed to hate her for some reason. And sadly Robin was proving she'd never be able to get rid of him. Beginning with his jealous stalker routine.

…

Day One Of Jealous Robin.

"Are we still on for horseback riding?" Daniel asked.

Regina had been surprised when Daniel entered her office with lunch. From her office windows could she see Mal giving her a thumbs up before winking at her and walking away.

"Yes, we are still on," she said.

"Great. See you Saturday."

Regina nodded as he walked out, heading for a meeting, leaving her alone in her office. She grinned at the prospect of horseback riding, she's not rode in a long time and hoped that when she did ride, she didn't get as sore from lack of riding. Her thoughts were disrupted when of course entered her least favorite person, though her heart told her otherwise but she's shut it up long enough.

"Another date with Danny boy," he said, taking a seat in her office.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's Daniel and yes, we've another date."

"Seems a bit desperate, don't you think?"

"No, not as desperate as you dear," she said.

"I'll let that slide Gina."

She groaned. "Don't call me that."

Robin rose from his seat. "Well I must get going. Meeting with Gold. See you soon Gina."

Regina stabbed her pen onto the paper. She wouldn't dare say it aloud but he's sure proving to always be there. Damn, she thought, wondering just how long could she deal with him.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Alright, around this point I ask who's still with me._**

 ** _Sooo, who's still with me, leave a review. Let me know._**

 ** _Oh and if anyone has any request they'd like to see, let me know. Don't be afraid I don't bite._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN:**_

 _ **OMGOSH, I just want to give you all a virtual hugs and kisses. You Apple Heads are awesome! Yup. Thats the nickname i've chosen for you all, if anyone has nickname concerns let me know.**_

 _ **Thanks for the input, it made me type madly away.**_

 _ **Today is a look into just why Regina and Robin are very flipflop in their relationship.**_

 _ **Think of it as a mini history.**_

 _ **And Mal gives her input and joins team Robin! It just**_ ** _wouldn't be a day without hearing Mal's input._**

 _ **Also to those who don't like Danny boy nor his seeing Regina, don't worry it will not last long. This OQ all the way. Team Robin all the way!**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Ten

Day Four of Jealous Robin

Regina let out a growl, slamming down the folder of papers that were in need of her signature. Mal entered the office, keeping distance from her friend. She knew it was her fault Regina was so irritable at the moment but Regina didn't know it was Mal's fault and she sure as hell wasn't going to delve into such details. Not until she and Robin were back together and it happened to be their wedding day. Then would Mal say –funny story, Robin happened to listen to a bit of advice I'd given him and stalked you, until you gave in. Then would they laugh, and would Regina hug her and all would be forgiven.

But until then Mal would remain shut.

"Gina, dear, what's the matter?" she asked.

Regina glared in her direction. "It's that damn Robin. Following me everywhere I go. Literally everywhere!"

Mal attempted not to snicker. He should ask to hold Regina's purse while he's at it, she thought.

"He's visited the house each morning. Made breakfast for Roland and I. Waited in the parking lot as proper stalker does and follows me home! Honestly had I not been aware he were going to pursue me, I would have long called the cops."

Mal nodded, "Its romantic."

Regina blanched. Had she heard her right. Had Mal just uttered the words. Romantic.

"Its insane. Lunacy. I cannot manage with him. Why now?"

Mal shrugged. "Why not now. Gina, this is what you've always wanted. He's finally in your line of view, in your grasp. And he wants you to take him."

Regina rolled her eyes. She didn't want him. Although that is what she's telling herself.

"No. He…what more can I expect from him. Should I suddenly remind you of everything that's happened. Flashback to high school. My best friend being Robin Locksley –who I told not to date that Marian because she was no good for him, but he didn't listen. I date Graham, Robin wants to proclaim his love, I leave Graham after having lost my virginity to him and tell Robin how I've felt and what does he say. Oh he's still with Marian. That was strike one."

Mal knew she should have shut her mouth. Only told Regina what an idiot Robin happened to be and not give in and say how romantic his pursuing her happens to be. Now she was in for a minor trip down memory lane.

"Year one of college. Robin sulks back to me. We date for almost a year. Reenter Marian with some sob story about Antarctica or whatever the hell she was talking about and there he goes off again. After almost a year with me back to her. Strike two."

A chuckle pursed from Mal's lips. "It wasn't Antarctica. She'd just returned from trying to save some polar bears or frozen ice caps. It was something and Keith Nottingham left her abandoned to freeze."

Regina growled. "Her damn heart should have frozen over for all I cared!"

Mal nodded in agreement. Regretting ever having spoken.

"Strike three. Year three of college. Our sorority party. Robin happens to waltz in. Once more we're together and then boom. She has a pregnancy scare and he flees off to HER!"

Mal winced a bit. It wasn't looking so good for Robin.

"And then strike four the final blow. We're finally together. Settling. She's gone off and he is with me. I am overjoyed, having his child. A baby period. But before the news of Roland, we were buying a house. My house. Planning a future… And that urchin returns. And once more for a final curtain call, he tells me he is suddenly leaving me. And I stood with the news of our joy in my throat and tipped a candle over and burned his leg."

Mal sprung out of her seat. "HA! You admitted it. You did burn him!"

Regina rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with her friend's joyful burst of other people's pain. Mal took Regina's silence to mean –she stood stewing quietly within her mind.

"Its been one hell of a tug-of-war. But Regina, now he's here. He wants you. He's seen the light so to say. And in reality, her not having accepted his proposal is the biggest told you so in the history. All those other incidents was time proving you two weren't ready to be together. Its all about timing. And yours and his is now."

For a moment Regina thought about Mal's words. Before thinking who the hell is this person sitting in front of her and where's her other friend. The one who would have agreed Robin should have been burnt a second time.

"But Mal, now I don't want him."

"Oh my goodness. Stop lying!"

Regina had been taken back by Mal's outburst.

"You're only seeing this Daniel so you can compare. You're trying to see where the trajectory goes and let me tell you something Regina Mills –you did not pine over Robin Locksley for all these years to suddenly not want him. I know you. Inside your shouting one thing but outside…you're only going to show what you want people to think. And sooner or later the both of you will be saying I told you so to each other. Watch!"

Mal left behind an open mouth Regina –who wondered why did suddenly everyone want to be on Robin's side. Who was on hers?

…

Day Six of Jealous Robin.

"Remember I am only doing this because I feel pity for you is all. And you are not allowed to hold it over my head. Or I will burn you. Got it?"

Robin nodded at Mal –who stood in front of him lacing up her riding boots.

"Got it Mal. Thank you by the way. Tink didn't want to come with me today, not after the dinner. She suddenly feels Regina will fireball her if it were possible."

Mal chuckled. "That should have taught you not to use her but call me."

Robin rolled his eyes. When Mal had offered to go with him on their bright and sunny Saturday afternoon, had he agreed seeing as Tink happened to bail last minute.

"Look, there they go. Come on," Robin said.

…

Regina had called to arrange her date with Daniel a bit earlier, wanting to be home to spend the rest of the evening with Roland. He had agreed and by noon were they being saddled and readied to head out with their horses. Daniel had paired her up with a brown mare named Apples.

The pair were now heading out for their afternoon ride when she spotted the two least likely she'd ever thought to see at a horse ranch.

"You've got to be kidding," Regina whispered.

"Oh my goodness. Gina, dear. We didn't know you'd be here, right Robin," Mal said.

Regina called bullshit in Mal's words but didn't outright say it. Only keeping her fake but tense smile plastered against her lips. Watching Daniel –she noted he didn't seem to think of their sudden appearance anything out of the ordinary.

"No, we certainly didn't think to see you here. Hello Nathaniel," Robin said.

Regina glared at the pair of them. "Its Daniel," she hissed.

Robin shook his head, faking his embarrassment. "Pardon mate, right. Daniel."

Mal tried not to laugh. Keeping her hand looped between Robin's, pressing herself closer to him and running her fingers along his hand. She noted Regina's eyes eyeing their little closeness. She knew their little plan would work and if it didn't. Mal would lock them in a closet until all is resolved.

"Are you two here to ride?" Daniel asked.

Robin smirked. "Yes we are. Oh this is going to be a great day!"

Or hell, Regina thought as she heard Daniel request they ride together and Mal agreed in excitement. It would certainly be a long day.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh those two. Couldn't let Regina have a date with Danny boy for once._**

 ** _Leave a review, tell me what you think. What do you guys want to see._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here's a look into the date with Danny boy. because Mal and Robin can never let Regina just be._**

 ** _And here they take a little trip down memory lane._**

 ** _I will not be updating until Monday. So Happy New Year to all you awesome people who make my days with your reviews and follows and faves. You're all awesome!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Eleven

Day Six Of Jealous Robin cont'd.

Both Daniel and Regina waited for Robin and Mal to be saddled and ready to go. Trotting away on the trail. Regina lagged behind, waiting for Mal to catch up.

"What the hell," she hissed.

Mal grinned. "Regina, this is only an outing. We didn't come to crash your date."

"Oh shut up. You're both full of it. And I am surprised at you Mal. Since when are you on his side."

Mal shrugged. "Since you want to be ridiculous and push him away."

Regina growled. She wasn't happy with the pair of them. They were testing her patience and to be honest –she's lost all patience with Robin on the third day of his stalker routine. But has been holding all outburst in.

Regina didn't want to hear anything more from her friend. Riding up to meet with Daniel and canter alongside him.

"Hey Regina, doesn't this remind you of anything!" Robin shouted from behind the couple ahead of him and Mal. Mal smirked knowing what this reminded them of.

"No," Regina answered, trying not to indulge his behavior.

But Robin wasn't one to quit.

"Oh come on Gina, yes you remember. It should remind you of all the time we spent back home in the forest. I'd test out all the bows and arrows I'd made and you would horseback ride through the forest. You use to call me…now what did you call me?"

Regina try as she might could not suppress the smile that laced her lips at the memory. Of course she remembers. It had been when they were both still best friends and he'd invite her to watch him in the forest, testing out all his bows and arrows he made himself. And she'd sneak away from her riding lesson, leaving her mother anxiously wondering where she'd gone off to.

"Robin Hood," she murmured.

But he'd heard her. "What was that Gina, do you remember?" he asked.

"I use to call you Robin Hood. Happy now!" she shouted.

Robin smirked, he was very happy indeed.

"I didn't know you two use to hang around one another," Daniel said.

Mal chuckled a bit evilly, causing Daniel to squirm on his horse –recalling the day she'd told him to stay away from Regina, if he knew what was best for him. Of course he had not listened but this being their second time with Robin –he had seen him that night at the restaurant but did not say anything to Regina and now this moment. He thought, maybe he should have heeded her warning.

"No, those two didn't just hang around one another. They use to date. The three of us grew up in a little town off of coastal Maine. We were like the three musketeers," Mal said.

Regina snapped her head in Mal's direction –whom merely shrugged. She had not said anything wrong. They had been close until the first blow out with her and Robin.

"Oh, you two use to date. That's, uh, I didn't know that," Daniel said.

Robin smirked. "Yes. Regina and I were quite the pair. Weren't we Gina."

Regina's skin was crawling both with the pleasure of him calling her that damn nickname and in annoyance at the pair of them.

"Yeah, we were something. Up until you squashed it. Repeatedly."

Daniel warmly smiled over at Regina. Outstretching his hand for hers, caressing her knuckles lightly as they continued to steer their horses around the trail.

Robin behind them tried to hold down his repulsed nature. Mal meekly smiled at him but mentally told him they weren't going to give up so easy.

"Don't you recall Robin, dear, how we use to spend hours in the forest and Cora would come in search of us. Shouting how her daughter didn't parade around with hooligans. Oh that Cora. Don't you remember Regina. Your mom was something."

Regina couldn't handle them anymore. She had had enough.

"I can't," she whispered, turning her horse around and speeding off.

Both Mal and Robin looked over at each other, wincing slightly. Maybe they had gone a bit too far this time. Just a bit.

…

"Regina, I'm sorry," Robin said, having discovered Regina unsaddling her horse in the stables. She glared up at him.

"Sorry for which part? Crashing yet another date. Bringing up old memories or just ruining my day in total?" she asked.

Robin bit his lip. He was sorry for about only one of those things she'd said and it was ruining her day. Crashing her date, one she shouldn't be on in the first place with that Nathaniel, he didn't feel bad for.

"I am sorry for hurting you. Can't you see Regina, can't you see that I am sorry," he said in pleading voice.

Regina couldn't look at him, she knew that if she did, in an instant would all be forgiven and would she tell Daniel that she was sorry but she didn't see them moving anywhere. But she wouldn't do that.

"I can see it. But can't you understand that it's too late. That…" her words were caught by a sob. She was trying not to cry. Trying with might to keep it held together nicely. Cry when you get home Regina, she said in her mind.

Robin gently lifted her chin with his hand, wrapping his other around her waist. "Regina, My Gina. Please, what more can I do. What more can I say. I am drowning."

Regina eyed him, watching those blue eyes she's loved stare back at her with utmost meaning. He meant it all. But she…she couldn't.

"Hey Regina, are you ready?" Daniel asked, entering the stables.

Regina stepped out of Robin's grasp, clearing her tears and throat.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said. "Goodbye Robin."

Mal shook her head, she had been at the door, eavesdropping on the both of them and what they had said. She couldn't believe Regina. Entering the stables, did she pat him on the back.

"Don't worry. We're going to get our girl back," she said.

Robin nodded. "Yes we are."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Oh Regina, why does she run?_**

 ** _Alright, come the next update I sort of listened to 'lanasregal' and added another date for Mal and Robin to yet again crash._**

 ** _But do not worry Nathaniel's day is coming to an end soon, very soon._**

 ** _Review, let me know what more you all would like to see?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN:_**

 ** _Its a new year and Robin is still acting as a fool._**

 ** _Man have you all confused me. But remember I said in about the second or maybe third chapter that we are all going to not like Robin. Eventually he'll either grow on us or we'll tolerate him. So just keep watch._**

 ** _'lanasregal' put this idea in my head, another date crash. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Twelve

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd be there," Regina said as Daniel's car sat in front of her house. She couldn't believe both her friends. How dare they do that to her.

"Its alright. I'm surprised though," Daniel said.

Regina cocked her head. "Of what?" she asked, confused at what he'd be surprised about.

"Of Robin and Mal being together. I'd thought he was seeing that Rose Tink, is that her name…I think it is. But Mal and Robin, they're good together, I guess."

Regina stifled a laugh. "He's not seeing her," she said, thinking of both her best friend and Robin being together as a joke. Mal couldn't stand him, why would she suddenly see interest in him.

"Not by the way I took it. Mal seemed cozy with Robin. Pass friendly."

Regina bit her lip. Thoughts swirled in her mind. Mal wasn't with Robin. No, it wasn't true. She wouldn't believe Daniel.

"You know. Its been a long day, I need to get in and relieve the babysitter. Are we still on for the movies?" she said.

Daniel nodded. "Yup. We're still on."

"Good, see you."

Regina disembarked from the car, slamming the car door. Her best friend and man she's pined for are not together. She wouldn't fall for that. They were together though, in driving her insane. But no, not romantically. Right?

…

Day Twelve Of Jealous Robin.

"Did you get the tickets?" Mal asked.

Robin flashed her two tickets and a bucket of popcorn. "Yup. Lets go in."

Of course were the twin tornados back at it again. Plotting to get Regina back. And by way of ear had Mal caught Regina saying how she would be meeting Daniel at the movie theater and without stopping off at her office, she rushed over to Robin's and gave him the news. Now the pair were seeing, well she didn't even know what they were seeing.

"How long is this movie, its foreign?" Mal said, grabbing the tickets from Robin, they were watching a French film. For three hours. If Regina didn't get over her Robin drama, she was going to slap her then lock them both in the closet. This was three hours of her life she was missing. Three hours she could be between some woman's legs or man's, she's not picky.

"Mal, calm down. Remember its all for Regina," Robin said, gently pushing her into the theater. Mal sighed deeply and followed. May God be with her for the three hours she's about to loose her soul.

Already in the theater were both Daniel and Regina, both sitting and talking. Regina laughed once, causing Robin to glare in his direction. Mal shook her head, tsking at him.

"Now, now Robin –we came for a plan. Keep still," Mal said.

Robin nodded. She was right. He had to keep calm, stay focused. They took seats three rows away from both Regina and her date, but directly in their line of sight.

"She will either kill me or love me," Mal whispered.

"Let's hope for the latter," Robin hissed, having caught sight of Daniel putting his arm around her. He snarled. Mal set her hand on his arm, trying to keep him in his seat. Grabbing his face, she looked him right in the eyes.

"Sit still. Now grin as though you're about to kiss me," she whispered.

Robin nodded, doing as told.

"Perfect, now act like I told you something funny and ruined the moment of the kiss and toss me some popcorn."

Once more he did as told, causing Mal to give a laugh and peak over her shoulder at Regina who quizzically glared at them. Oh yes, she thought, they had her right where they wanted her.

…

Regina hissed a low breath of air, as she watched both Robin and Mal enter the theater. She looked between the pair as Mal was a bit too close for comfort with Robin. But she couldn't help but wonder how they had known where she was, she was sure not to have told them of her date.

"Guess its another date night for the pair," Daniel said, nodding in the direction of her annoying twosome.

"Yes, I guess it is," Regina hissed.

She leaned into Daniel –who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close when her eyes landed on the pair three rows in front of her –who were literally staring into each other's eyes. Was he going to kiss her, she thought. Regina's head straightened up as she looked at them. But the kiss had been broken off and Robin tossed popcorn at Mal. And she had to sit through watching them for three hours. She couldn't do it.

"How did you like it?" Daniel asked, three hours later.

Regina nodded, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the lobby of the theater. "It was good. I liked it."

Daniel grinned, seconds from saying something more, when their two favorite people exited and were now in front of them all giggles and red faces. Regina stared at them un-amused with pursed lips.

"Hey you two, wasn't that movie just enjoyable," Mal said with much excitement.

Daniel nodded, not knowing any better. "Yes, it was."

"Oh, hello Dennis mate, how's it going?" Robin said.

Regina glared in Robin's direction. He did it on purpose she knew it, she wasn't stupid but it still bothered her.

"Hey Robbie, everything is well enough," Daniel said.

Robin now glared at the man, while Regina bit her lip to stifle a laugh. It seemed Robin didn't like his treatment handed right back to him. Mal put her hand on Robin's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Well we must get going. Goodbye guys, have a nice rest of your night. Robin and I have a date to continue at the bar," Mal said.

Regina furrowed her brows, they were going to the bar now. How very unlike of them she thought.

"Yeah, goodnight," Regina said, watching as they walked out of the theater together. She didn't enjoy seeing them together, it caused dark thoughts to roam past her mind. They weren't suppose to be together. Robin's hers. Wait…did she just think of Robin being hers. No, that wasn't right.

"Hey, ready?" Daniel asked.

Regina nodded. Her mind still on Robin and Mal's retreating figures. The rest of their ride back to her place had been silent. It set Daniel on edge. He wondered if he'd done something. While Regina sat with her eyes on the rode, never once glancing in his direction.

"Regina, have I done something to have displeased you?" he asked.

She rapidly shook her head. "No, no it was nothing like that. I enjoyed my evening with you. Thank you for it."

Daniel nodded, breathing a bit. "Then goodnight, and see you at the office tomorrow."

Regina nodded getting out of the car and walking up to her door. The sitter sat with a fast asleep Roland.

"Thank you for watching him," she said, shutting off the television and paying the sitter. Once the teen had gone, Regina picked up her little boy and took him off to his bedroom, setting him down. She stood a moment, watching as he slept, her little boy. Kissing him on the head, she went off to get ready for bed, calling it a night.

…

"Robin, where are you going?" Mal called, she finally settled a stumbling drunk Robin into a cab only for him to have gotten out again and begin to walk.

"I am going to deal with something. Go home, I don't need your help anymore and if I am in a ditch by morning don't feel guilty," he said, waving her off and heading off to deal with what's on his mind.

Mal watched him go, she knew she shouldn't have taken him to a bar. And now she stood helpless, it wasn't as though she could force him into the cab. Sighing did she head on home, silently praying he didn't really end up in a ditch. She knew she wouldn't feel guilty but would be dead by hand of Regina.

Maybe she should have followed him.

…

Regina thought she had been dreaming only to wake in the dead of night and realize it wasn't a dream. Her name was being called and she needed to shut the person up before they woke Roland.

Rushing downstairs and throwing open her front door, she looked at an obviously drunk Robin –who couldn't even keep himself up on his feet.

"Regina! There your are my love," he slurred.

She put a hand to her forehead, knowing her neighbors were having a field day and she was going to kill Mal –who stood no where in sight.

"Regina, what must I do!" he continued, "how more must I tell you. I love you."

Oh this couldn't be happening. Why, why her. Tying her robe, did she move from her front door and pull stumbling Robin inside her house, not needing an officer to be called.

"Robin, you're drunk and need to either sleep it off or puke," she said, stumbling alongside him into the living room, where she set him on her couch.

"No, I will n-not sleep until you tell me, you LOVE ME!" he shouted.

Regina's head snapped in the direction of the stairs, waiting to hear if his shouts had woken Roland, when it seemed that their little boy would remain asleep, did she scold Robin for being loud.

"Lower your mouth, Roland is sleeping. And I will not tell you what is not true. I do not love you," she hissed.

Robin threw himself back on the couch, rubbing his face.

"Yes, you do. But you insist on being with Danny boy. Well you know what, I am going to tell him, right now…" he trailed off trying to stand on his two feet but falling back down against the couch. "…well whenever I get up from this couch that is swallowing me that you are MINE. And yes, I screwed up. But here I am Gina, me your knight in…" he paused again to look at the color of his shirt before looking back at her. "…your knight in hunter green. Here I am!"

Oh my goodness, she couldn't do this right now. He was more than pissed off his butt and when morning came was she going to scold Mal for having let him go off drunk on his own and for even letting him drink so much.

"Robin, please go to sleep. You are speaking nonsense," she said, getting a blanket and pillow from the linen closet when she returned Robin had gotten to his feet and taken hold of her face with both his hand, fingers gently caressed her cheeks.

"I love you Regina Mills. And…I have, yes I've screwed up but please allow me to fix it. Let me be the man you've wanted. Not that Nathaniel, let it be me. Me, your Robin Hood."

Regina felt the tears that threatened to spill over. In a last ditch effort Robin leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her. Regina let him, tasting her salty tears that cascaded down her cheeks. When he pulled back, she moved away from his hold.

"Go to sleep Robin," she said in hoarse voice.

Robin huffed. "Fine, scold me as a child!" he hissed, laying back and covering himself from head to toe. In drunken stupor had he finally fallen asleep, muttering a soft I love you.

Regina had not moved, taking a seat in an armchair directly in front of him. Tilting her head, she thought maybe it would have been best if he laid on his side, in case he would have gotten sick. Touching her lips, had she thought about their kiss. It wasn't heated, but sloppy. But a kiss nonetheless.

As the hours passed had Regina not noticed when the sun had risen and soaked her living room in rays of sunlight. Robin stirred, moaning a bit. His head felt as though a hammer was being thrashed repeatedly against his head. When he came to, did he realize where he stood.

Sitting up, did he catch sight of Regina –who still remained seated, staring at him.

"Gina, did you sleep?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. We have to talk."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, they need to talk. That can't be good._**

 ** _Leave a review, let me know what you think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN:_**

 ** _So today my Apple Heads, some of you will be happy by what Regina tells Robin and others will not. Remember he is not out of the running just yet._**

 ** _To 'lanasregal' I'm Sooo happy you liked the last chapter. Glad I lived up to expectations :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Thirteen

Robin accepted the mug of coffee Regina had passed to him. For a moment, he moved from the couch, his head still pounding. He had been stupid to had gone with Mal to the bar after their movie. He studied Regina, the dark circles beneath her eyes meaning she hadn't slept a wink. He knew yet again he was to blame for that.

"Regina…"

Her hand cut him off. She took a deep breath before releasing it and staring at Robin, no emotion on her face let him know, what she was going to say meant business and he had to listen.

"No, it is my turn to speak. I heard you last night. Heard it all."

Robin nodded. His lips were sealed.

"You…you want me to be with you. Suddenly want me because you've realized my attentions are elsewhere. You're right my attention is elsewhere. On a man –who came into my life and with ease can make me laugh and not second guess if he's going to suddenly leave me come the next morning. There is a part of me that yes, I do want to fall into your arms and never leave. Then there's the other part of me that scolds me and reminds me of everything in repetition. Telling me no, I cannot be with you."

Robin gave a sharp intake of breath, he really didn't know where Regina's moment was heading. Her words were at the moment everywhere. She wanted him but she doesn't.

"Have you not realized that our story hasn't had a chance to actually unfold without issue. You haven't shown me Robin Locksley man who can be love of my life and would worship me everyday. You showed me Robin Locksley, jerk who storms in and out of my life in a brewing hurricane that leaves me sad and angry. I haven't gotten the chance to see that man, the one who loves me. Yeah, for about what…two days, a year? Had you shown me that and then left. We were settled and then you were gone."

Every word pouring from Regina's lips felt as though they were squeezing his heart, until eventually she would rip it out of his chest and crush it whole.

"You want me to love you? You want me to be your future? Well I can tell you this. You haven't done a hell of a job proving any of that. You've done everything wrong and yet have done anything right. And that little boy –who sleeps upstairs soundly, he's about the only bright spot that stands between us. Ok. You and I, there's a huge question mark in-between us, one that I am not quite sure I even want erased."

He winced. There. She had crushed his heart and poured the ashes all over the table. But he couldn't, no he wouldn't blame her. He's done everything wrong. Nothing right. He loves Regina. But all he's been is a jerk. Invading her space, popping up everywhere she goes. Ruining her dates. It wasn't right. And he had probably messed up for good.

"Now, I want you to leave. Don't follow me around. Don't wait for me after work. Just…keep your distance. I will call you to see your son. But other than that. Robin…just go."

Robin nodded, rising up and walking away from the table. From the house where he and Regina would have been happy had he not been such an idiot in life.

…

Mal swung open her door, she had thought it would have been Regina, shouting about a missing Robin –who was probably in a ditch but to her surprise had it been Robin himself and by look upon his face was he not doing any good.

"What happened?" she asked, having an idea where he had gone the night before.

"She doesn't want me Mal," Robin said, entering her house against having been invited. "She's happy with that Daniel person. I am not going to try anymore."

Mal gasped, he was giving up. Finished. Done. Her head shook, she couldn't let him. It…no they couldn't just be finished like this.

"No!"

Robin snapped his head in her attention, stunned she had not just said what a waste of time everything had been and why he hadn't given up early on. She had actually not accepted his giving up.

"Mallory, she's done. And hell she's right. I've hurt her multiple times, I don't deserve her."

Mal cocked her head, wondering where the hell this wallowing, pity party stood coming from and how if she kept helping Robin, her best friend for years wasn't going to be her friend anymore.

"Repeat to me, everything she's said."

Robin for about fifteen minutes stood telling her all Regina had said to him. The words that broke his heart for good. Mal nodded, listening. She didn't want to say it aloud but to her, by her friend's words, did she really know that she was done.

"Alright. We can work with this. Because believe it or not, I'd been thinking, since about last night. Which sucked because the hookup I'd been seconds from having ended when I couldn't do anything but think about you and Regina," she said.

Robin shivered, he didn't want to think about Mal and some man or woman or who knew probably both man and woman. She was always the most adventurous of the three of them.

"Mal, thinking," he said, in faux shock, "my goodness am I in shock."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Robin zipped his lips. Allowing her to go on.

"Ok, she's right. We've gone about this all wrong."

He honestly thought she was going to say something else, not that Regina was right. Selfishly he didn't want Regina to be right. But she always was, especially when it came to her telling him, she told him so.

"Go on," he said, waiting to hear the rest.

Mal nodded. "She's right, you haven't shown her cuddly Robin. That guy disappeared our senior year of high school. The one who use to wrap his jacket round her, always check in, seeing if she was alright. The one who took care of her when she had the flu for about a week. Rob, dear, you suck."

Robin's eyes widened, "Mal, really."

She nodded. "Yes, you do. And our crashing her dates wasn't proving anything but how much of a nuisance we were. And still are because I refuse to let you give up. I mean Daniel, yeah he's nice. Hell he'd buy her all the pearls and rubies in the world. But you and Gina, you were meant to be. And maybe he's meant to be with her too. In life I think there's more than just that one, the one and he may be hers, all the while you were suppose to be her one."

Robin opened and shut his mouth. He really had to listen much more.

"You have to write her a story. Your story. A new story. Give her memories, good memories, make her remember the good, cross off the bad. Rewrite everything. Break down her walls. But of course at a respectable distance. Because Robin, you and I, we're going to bring out the best in our Gina."

"Not if she doesn't kill us first," he muttered.

Mal scoffed, waving off her statement. "Nonsense. We got this. We can do this. This my friend is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Or the start of them digging their graves even deeper, Robin thought but nodded at Mal's words not telling her otherwise.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Gotta give Robin credit, he doesn't give up.**_

 _ **And Mal, what would we be without our dragon.**_

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Let me know what you think. Who's side are you all on?_**

 ** _What should Robin do to woo his Gina?_**

 ** _Come on tell me, i don't bite._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN:_**

 ** _Roland's going to have a little tantrum today. Uh-oh._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Fourteen

"You are going to spend the weekend with daddy, why aren't you excited?" Regina asked, a pouty face Roland –who looked as though any second he was going to burst into tears and give her a good ole tantrum, one that she hasn't had in quite awhile.

"B-because you won't be there," he muttered.

Regina had not known what to say. Yes, this had been the first time in Roland's short years that he was going to stay over at Robin's but since he happened to be keeping his distance and no longer found himself lurking in every corner of the office, she didn't see anything wrong with Roland going over.

"Oh baby, we've spoken about this. Your daddy wants to have only a boy's weekend with you. No girls allowed. That means I can't come."

Roland's lips quivered. She wondered when he would start having sleepover with his friends, would he actually cry and would she be driven to get him in the early hours of the morning. That set off alarms.

"Roland, my little knight. You are going to have so much fun. You and daddy are going to build pillow forts and eat all the candy you tell him you can have…" because he hasn't dealt with a sugar rushed little boy, why not start now. Regina didn't see no harm with it. "…and eat pizza. Oh and I bet if you ask, you and daddy can make smores. Yeah?"

Regina was really trying, trying to make this sound all the worthwhile. Eventually he nodded.

"C-can I call you?" Roland asked.

Regina cocked her head. "For what, my darling?" she asked.

"In case I want to talk to you."

That broke her heart, she was seconds from telling Robin –he couldn't have him for the weekend and keeping him home, but she had promised.

"Yes honey, you can call me."

Roland nodded. He had been alright when Robin had come to get him. In surprise a soft and somber looking Robin –who did not deliver any quips nor ask her where she's headed tonight, greeted her. She couldn't help but eye him suspiciously.

"He's ready to go," Regina said, handing her his bag.

Robin nodded. "Thank you Regina. Really, I appreciate that you are letting us have this time."

Regina nodded, she was a bit in shock. He thanked her and sounded kind about it. What the hell happened to him, she thought.

"Your welcome," she said.

"Roland, my boy, lets go."

Regina waved at Roland, watching her little man go along with his father. The image did make her ovaries shake. She wanted a sibling for Roland but in the end she wasn't sure she could even carry another kid. Besides if she wanted another sibling for Roland, she would want them to have same father and that would mean being pregnant from Robin. That wouldn't happen at all.

Shaking her head clear of any baby fever, she went up to her room and got ready for her date with Daniel. Tonight he would be taking her to the theater. They would be seeing an opera of Romeo and Juliet. Regina could just laugh at the irony of it all, two star crossed lovers. Yeah that didn't shout her life from about a mile away. The only thing being she and Robin hadn't had their families in the way, just a pesky fly that would not go away. And now that she had flown out the window, Romeo wants to come climbing up her balcony again.

"Honestly Regina, you tell the guy to leave you alone. He does and your head is still on him. Anyone would tell you to go to therapy," she said to herself, plucking out a navy blue dress from the walk-in closet and quickly dressing.

She for the remainder of the night will only think of the good time she's having and of Roland and how he might be doing. That's all. Not of Robin and not the way he's kept his distance for almost two weeks. No none of that. Right?

…

The father and son duo were having a good time. Even though it had taken Robin some time to get Roland out of his little shell and tell him they were going to have a good time. Eventually did the two begin to laugh and build a pillow fort. Now in the center of the fort, eating a bowl of popcorn had the doorbell rang.

"Sit tight, be right back," Robin said.

Roland nodded, sticking his little hands in the bowl and scooping up more popcorn. He chewed and watched his father open the door to his house. Robin blocked the person from view, causing Roland to tilt his head. He had been curious as to who interrupted their good time. He was promised all his father attentions.

"Yeah, come in."

Roland scrunched up his face, watching as their interrupter entered the house and looked around.

"I was talking with Tink and she said that its all set in motion. Just tell me when and we can move along with this plan."

Robin nodded. "Yes, it needs to be soon. I've already held my distance and by the look on Regina's face she was suspicious but said nothing."

Roland held his attention on the pair, he had heard his mothers name. He didn't understand why his daddy was speaking of his mommy nor why he had left him sitting there instead of saying he was busy. Putting the popcorn bowl down, he scrambled out of the fort making his presence known.

"Alright. Well today I heard she's with –"

Robin held up his hand. "For once I don't want to know what their doing. It only causes my skin to boil."

"Aww, is Robin becoming a big boy. That's my Robbie."

Roland watched as this person caressed his father's cheek. Never having seem them do that before.

"No!" he shouted.

Robin spun facing his son, having thought he still sat in the middle of pillows, not that he stood in the kitchen with him and his guest.

"Roland, we don't shout," Robin said, stunned at the little boy's attitude. "And you know your auntie Mal."

Mal had come over to tell Robin about something he'd set up for his planning to woo Regina. One thing she had not expected was to see Roland sitting in the middle of blankets and pillows, eating popcorn. She really should have asked Regina where would Roland be.

Roland glared at Mal. She wasn't suppose to be in his daddy's home. If his mommy couldn't come then why could his auntie Mal be there, sitting in his kitchen.

"Mommy said no girls allowed," Roland said.

Robin chuckled. "Yes, but auntie Mal is a friend and your aunt. It doesn't count for her."

Mal grinned, wondering why Roland was suddenly acting out. That wasn't the little boy she knew, not the one she's seen grow. Something was wrong and she couldn't help but think she's about stirred something.

Roland began to breathe heavily, tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

"I want to go home!" he shouted, stamping his foot against the floor, "now!"

Robin crouched down. "Roland, buddy, calm down. There's no need to cry."

Mal widened her eyes, she had started something indeed. Getting up, she grabbed for her purse.

"I'm gonna go," she said.

Robin nodded. "See buddy, auntie Mal is leaving. All will be fine."

Roland didn't care, continuously crying. "I want to go home. I want mommy! Take me home!" he shouted and wailed.

"Where is Regina?" Robin asked Mal.

Mal bit her lip before answering. "Seeing an opera at the theater."

Great Robin thought, their son was having a tantrum that he couldn't seem to calm down and he wouldn't be able to get a hold of Regina until about ten o'clock, hopefully that is the time the show actually ended.

…

"How did you like?" Daniel asked as he and Regina exited the opera house.

Regina grinned. "I loved it, it was beautiful. Even though Romeo and Juliet is one hell of a tragic story. But in opera, there's just something about it."

Daniel nodded, taking hold of Regina's hand and began their walk to the car. He's been noticing that there has been no sudden interruptions on their dates and time together. That he's been pleased for.

"Well, I hear they're going to give some Italian opera next week, if you want to see it?" he asked.

Regina scrunched up her nose in thought.

"Or we could go to any place you want," he said.

That sounded nice. "I shall let you know," Regina said, just as her phone began to ring. Pulling it out of her purse did she read the caller ID. _Robin Hood._ She huffed but excused herself to answer in case Roland wasn't fine.

"Hello?" she said.

Regina heard noise in the background and the shouts of…Roland.

"Robin?" she said, "Robin, what's going on? Why is Roland shouting?"

Daniel released a breath of air, he had spoken too soon. And he wondered what does Robin have to do with Regina's son.

Regina on the other hand listened to Robin explain just how he can't settle Roland down and her little knight wants to come home. She had asked to speak to Roland and managed to calm him down but did she know that she'd have to go and pick him up. Hanging up, she looked at Daniel and wondered how to tell him their nice moment had come to an end and this time it wasn't deliberate.

"I, uh, my son, I need to pick him up and I am so sorry. I know you had other plans but I need to get him and don't mind catching a cab," Regina rambled.

Daniel shook his head. "None of that. I will take you."

Regina profusely thanked him, she rarely thanked anyone as much as she had thanked him. And by the time they pulled up in front of Robin's house had he had over twenty thanks.

"Its no problem Regina. But I have one question," he said.

Regina cocked her head. "Yeah?"

"What does Robin have to do with Roland?" he asked.

Regina shut her eyes before opening them. She had managed to miss the biggest detail in the book. Great, she thought, there goes her night.

"He's his father."

For a moment had they sat in silence. Regina rapidly thinking how awkward were things going to be when they were in the office and she had to see him, if he broke it off.

"I see, well go in and get your little boy. By the howling I heard, he must not be pleased."

Regina took a deep breath, how the hell did she managed to score a nice and sweet person as Daniel, she thought getting to the door and ringing the doorbell. In seconds upon its opening, had Roland barreled into Regina, wrapping his little hands around her legs.

"What happened?" she asked a very stressed looking Robin.

Robin shook his head, but had managed to spot the car in the background. Great he thought, he's managed to even drive her over to his house. Things were rapidly progressing between the pair, he thought.

"I don't know. One minute we were fine, fort and all. The next I had been speaking with Mal –who had been over to tell me something and then Roly here began to shout and cry."

Regina had caught it. he caught the name. Mal. Her best friend had been at Robin's.

"I see. Well its obvious something distressed him. I'm sorry it didn't go as planned, you can see him tomorrow if you like," Regina said, feeling bad that Robin's father and son night had come to an abrupt halt.

"Thank you," he said, passing him Roland's bag.

Regina scooped up her little knight and carried him off to Daniel's car. Robin watched glaring at the picture. He didn't like the scene he saw. Daniel opening the door for Regina –who got in the back with Roland atop her lap, he had not unwrapped himself from his mother and that man getting in and driving off. No, it all felt too domestic for Robin's taste. He should be in that picture not him.

Picking up his phone, he dialed the one person he needed to speak with.

"Tell Tink to do it. Set it up."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _To 'lanasregal' nope I don't mind hearing your ideas. Haven't gotten tired yet._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Tell me what you want to see next._**

 ** _What do you think Robin's now up to?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_

 _ **On todays chapter.**_

 ** _Wooing is done._**

 ** _Friends confront one another._**

 ** _And a mind is made up._**

 ** _Oh and its a double update today, so don't forget to read the chapter after this one._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Fifteen

"Hello, Gina, dear. What are you up to?" Mal asked, entering Regina's house, she's always been one to allow herself to enter but today she's decided to come by and see Regina's face.

"Nothing, Roland has a cold, so I am nursing him back to health," Regina said, stirring a pot of soup.

Its been a week since Roland's little temper tantrum and Regina had found out little Roland didn't appreciate the little face rub her friend had done to his father and wanted all the attention. Since then Roland has been perfectly fine and has acted as though nothings happened. The simple way of children, she thought.

"Aw little Roly polly is sick, that's sad," Mal said, "that means our weekend with Tink is out, right?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

Mal frowned but grinned, it was all working out in their favor. Including now, when the doorbell signaled.

"Go, I'll stir," she said as Regina went to open the door.

Regina swung open the door, looking at a delivery man. "Regina Mills?" he asked. She nodded. "Sign this." She signed and moved out of the way as three delivery men unloaded vases from the back of the van and made their way into her home.

"Uh, you can just put them in the living room or wherever they fit," she said, watching as they continued to unload all the vases of lavender roses. Her breath had been caught, they were so beautiful. Regina didn't even know how many were being loaded into her house. She thought it would never end.

"Here you are ma'am," the delivery man said, handing her an envelope. Regina took it, tipped the men and shut the door, her face alight with the roses all over her house. She didn't even think she's ever seen a lavender rose before nor received them.

Opening the envelope, she unfolded the paper and read the familiar handwriting.

' _ **My Gina,**_

 _ **Someone recently told me that you and I never had a story. And you're right, we never did. But allow me to tell you why I thought these roses would light up your day and most importantly yours eyes.**_

 _ **Flashback to Jr. high school. I had just entered the school, strange British mate and you and Mal were staring at me. And I asked your name. Now you turned to me and said, My name is Regina, it means Queen. I hadn't even asked you that.**_

 _ **So these flowers, these purple roses are enchantment and for a regal person. Because you are every air of regal beauty.**_

 _ **I know this is a long shot to forgiveness but I do hope I am on the right path.**_

 _ **Your Robin Hood.**_

Regina batted away the tears in her eyes, looking at each of the vases. She knew he had been up to something. At least it wasn't him creeping in the corners every time.

"Re –oh my god. What beautiful flowers. Who gave them to you?" Mal asked, having entered the living room and counting what, over twenty vases. Robin really overdid it, but she won't be telling him that. It was working, her eyes were alight with happiness and tears.

"Robin," she whispered.

Regina grinned. She couldn't believe it. And she appreciated the gesture.

"Yes well, they are beautiful. I have to give Roland his soup."

Mal shook her head. "Oh Regina, your walls will fall," she muttered.

…

Regina came to work on the second day of the week, she had taken time off to see to Roland's health and now that he was all fine and dandy, she returned to work and the mass of paperwork she had in front of her.

"Hey Regina, can I get the paper for approval to the new Ad," Tink asked.

Regina nodded, moving some papers around, picking up some other papers –did she see a post it note.

' _ **Smile, it's a good day to make someone's day miserable or spill coffee on someone.'**_

She laughed out loud, causing Tink to cock her head in amusement.

"Something funny?" she asked.

Regina snapped her head up, "No, nothing. Uh, Tink. C-could you tell Robin, thank you," she said.

Tink tilted her head. "Should I say for what?" she asked.

"No, I think he'll know what I'm talking about."

Tink nodded, taking the paper she'd come from and leaving the office. She could practically skip from happiness. It was working.

…

Regina didn't know what to think. He was attempting to woo her. And it wasn't such grand gestures but all little things. Although all the roses she's received have taken a lot of caring, she's been grateful that everything other little thing that had come after wasn't as grand as the first.

And if she's honest with anyone. There's one thing Regina knows to be true. She's confused. On one hand she has found herself in a nice center with Dan, he's been nice and wonderful. But there will always be him. Robin. He was her first love, first kiss, not first in the other department because that happened with Graham. But in retrospect he was her everything.

Now with the gestures was she going to have to make a decision. Regina wonders how the hell did she find herself in a real world bachelorette. At least she didn't have a ton of guys she had to make a decision from.

But she knew the first thing she has to do.

…

"Hey, you called me?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time we talk about what's happening between you and Robin."

Mal knew this day was coming, she just hadn't expect it so soon. She rose an eyebrow staring at her friend curiously.

"Does this mean, you've finally set your head on right and know what you want?" she asked.

Regina shook her head. "Not yet."

Her friend huffed but knew that everything with Regina took time and frankly a lot of patience especially when she's a person –who's always been set in her ways.

"So are you going to tell me, why you've found yourself in friendship with him?"

Mal bit her lip. She could see the jealousy brewing in her eyes.

"Regina, calm down. We're only friends."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone says when they're not interested in that other person."

"I am not interested in him," Mal said, trying to keep her patience.

Regina quirked her brow. "Aren't you? You've found yourself spending more time with him than with me. I don't know what to think about that. Anyone would say you're together."

"Why should you care. You're not with him. You don't even want him."

Mal knew what she was doing. Getting her to drop the steel walls around her heart in one anger ridden shot. Here's hoping it would work and she wouldn't see the piping hot coffee thrown onto her face.

"That's not true. And I do care. You're my best friend, I have a reason to know what the hell is going on with you!" Regina shouted, not happy with the turn this conversation had taken.

"Well in some time, you haven't shown you cared. And I can only say but so many times I'm not with him."

Regina scoffed. "Why do I have a hard time believing you."

"Because you only want to hear what you want."

The two friends were glaring at one another. And only one knew how to end this conversation with a quick snip in the butt.

"I'm pregnant."

Regina gaped at her friend. All earlier thoughts as to why they were having this sit down floating out of her head.

"What?" Regina asked, trying to be sure she heard her right.

Mal nodded. "Yeah, you heard me. And honestly the way that man is crazy about you, if I wanted him, I wouldn't stand a chance. So there you go. Now you know that only you are standing in the way of what could be your happiness. The question is, Regina –what are you going to do about it."

Regina huffed, sitting back in the chair. That is quite a good question, what was she going to do about it.

"Well, first I am going to plan your baby shower and secondly, I am going to keep from you who I've chosen. Though its not all going to be in that order. But you get the idea."

"Oh goodness. And here I thought my life was more fun."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _And to the Guest -who said they were going to stop reading. I am sorry Regina became unbearable for you. But she is confused, I wasn't just going to have her forgiving something in the past, so easily done. It takes time for someone to sort through their feelings and emotions and trust again. So sorry you felt that way._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _And Thanks for reading :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:**_

 _ **Omgosh, two updates in one day! Don't get use to it, my spoiled Apple Heads.**_

 _ **Just thought I'd give a glimpse into what Regina is doing. How she's made up her mind.**_

 _ **And if you missed it, today was a double update, so remember read the chapter before this one.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sixteen

Regina took a deep breath. Today was the day she would initiate the first step to her getting happiness. She felt herself a bit of a fool to have let everything go on for as long as she has.

"Hey, good to finally hear from you. I've begun to think you were avoiding me."

Regina awkwardly laughed. She wasn't avoiding per say. She had obligations and her son –who always comes first, so avoiding isn't the right term. Maybe sorting out her mind, is the right thing to say. But she isn't going to say that.

"Nope, just been a bit busy. Good you could see me though," she finally answered.

"Regina, I always have time for you."

Oh goodness, she thought, what was going to be done was proving to be much harder than she thought.

"But I can tell that what you have to say, isn't what I want to hear. And I sort of knew it was a time coming. Though I didn't really want to think about it."

Regina raked a hand through her hair, was she so easy to read. She didn't think so.

"Would you believe me if I say that I am sorry?" Regina asked, loosing her words. She had planned everything, what she was going to say, how she was going to say it, what face she would keep on her, everything.

"Yes, I actually will. We…more so I came to you in the wrong time. Maybe in another life time, you and I would have been more. Or another world."

Regina meekly smiled. She felt horrible.

"I am sorry. I didn't…no, I think I knew I could have fallen for you and allowed everything else to go elsewhere but…how long would it have lasted before something happened or before one of us realized the other was all in, while the other's mind stood on another. It wouldn't have been fair to you nor I."

Daniel chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. He knew that Regina and him were a long shot. But at least she had given him a try and had the courage to come clean and not go further in with him.

"Can I ask, did I even have a shot?" he asked.

Regina nodded. "You did. You really did."

That gave him at least something more to look toward, all hadn't been all lost. He had stood a chance with her. Talk about boosting ones ego.

"Either way, I will be happy for you."

Oh goodness, she wanted to cry. But at least the spilt was in platonic ways. Not that in the last minute one of them turned out to be an asshole towards the other.

"Thank you. And as much as I hate this phrase. I do hope we can still remain friends. Or do you actually hate me and are only telling me what you think I want to hear?"

Daniel snorted. "No Regina, I am telling you the truth. And we can remain friends because now you need to help me find someone."

Regina opened her mouth, "How did my ending things with you become something of blackmail?"

He shrugged. "Easy. You shattered my heart, and the thought of my being alone, you cannot handle because you caused it. So you have no choice but to help me."

Well, Regina thought, it was much better than either one of them parting way unhappy or in tears.

"Fine, I will be your wing-woman."

He grinned. "Good. So what's next for Regina Mills."

She smiled, she knew what was next but she wasn't going to jump head first. Regina was going to dip her toes into what's next.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I'm sorry folks who were on team Daniels side.**_

 _ **My reason for having had her and Daniel end on a nice note. He sort of had an inkling from the start that they weren't going to last. And I liked Daniel, I didn't want to make him look bad. He didn't deserve it.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Tell me what do you think Regina's going to do next.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN:_**

 ** _I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated. My mom gave me her cold and I could barely keep my eyes open. But on with the reading._**

 ** _Today we have intro to parents._**

 ** _Discussion of a mind being made up._**

 ** _and..._**

 ** _A Roadtrip!_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Seventeen

Regina had been busy in the office. Well in reality, when wasn't it busy for her. But today it just seemed busier at most. So far, she's thought of what she is about to do next and it has made her all the more excited. Signing off the last of her name on the much needed ads that needed to be approved, Regina tossed on her coat and stood seconds from putting on her scarf –when her phone rang.

"Hello, Regina Mills."

Static… "Oh thank goodness. Regina, it's your mother."

Regina groaned. Her mother only called her for one of two things. To ask if she's finally found someone or if she's thought about moving back home. To quote her mother, 'they weren't getting any younger and Roland can have a backyard to play.' Oh and on holidays, she can't forget holidays.

"Hello mother. How are you," she said.

"Oh no pleasantries Regina. You need to come home now."

Regina paused for a moment, the only time she's been told she needed to go home had been when she was about fifteen and had been roaming about with Mal and her mother had told her to head home, that had been about the time her grandmother died. Now she was being summoned back.

"Might I ask why the sudden need to see me and Roland so soon?" she asked.

Cora sighed, "You were always difficult. Your father's had a heart attack."

Regina blanched, her mother should have probably said that first, rather than make it seem as though she were calling to say hello. That woman, she thought, rising out of her chair.

"Why didn't you just say that. I'm difficult, your difficult. Is daddy alright, what have the doctors said. Oh god, he isn't…he's not…"

Another deep sigh from the other end of the line. "Regina, you know I do not like rambling, it is very unbecoming. And he isn't dead…"

Regina knew that if she could, Cora would have probably added an unfortunately to the end of that sentence.

"…now stop rambling and get home. Its going to take you most of the night."

In the background Regina could hear her father.

"Stop pestering the child. I told you to tell her that I was just fine. They said I'm fine. Must you always not listen to me Cora."

"Oh hush, she needs to come. She is our youngest child. The youngest are suppose to care for their parents, not take some high fancy job in Boston and leave. Not to mention take our grandson with her. She could have been the mayor of this town."

"Cora Mills, you hand me the phone, right now. I am not playing."

Regina really couldn't believe this, they were bickering. Literally bickering while she was on the phone. Who had parents like this, she thought.

"Listen to me you both. I am on my way, daddy don't you dare move and mother –you and I will have a discussion on proper ways to discuss important information by phone. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone, releasing a breath of air. Wrapping her scarf around her she went off, mentally thinking of a list of everything she needed to pack. Especially for Roland –who would be most excited to see his grandparents.

"Regina, are you alright?"

Turning away from the elevators –which were taking much longer than she needed in this moment. She spotted Robin, all bundled up and heading home as well.

"I'm fine. Just well, here waiting for this damn elevator," she responded. "Did I mention I'm fine."

In reality, she wasn't okay, all her emotions were bouncing everywhere. Her mother had just delivered life changing news and expected her to suddenly be fine that her father was alive and well. But it all could have been worst, he could have died and…just the thought of that was beyond Regina's frame of mind. He was her favorite parent. Her mother was always a hard ass on her, she didn't in total hate her but she wasn't on her favorite side either.

"You've said that already," he said.

"Daddy had a heart attack, and mother wants me to drive home. He's fine but…what if he had died."

Robin didn't know whether to encircle his arms around Regina or not. He's been trying to keep his distance but seeing her distraught, he knew he couldn't leave her that way. Grabbing her hand, he lend her into the elevator and down onto the street. Today she had not brought her car, having come in with Mal and he by chance knew this.

"Get in," he said, holding the passenger door to his car open. "I am taking you home and taking you to your parents."

Regina had gone to protest, clearing any stray tears that had wandered over her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Nope. I would be stupid enough to let you drive in a distraught way. Let me do this. Allow me to help you."

She cocked her head, looking into his eyes. He was changing, she could see it. And maybe this is just what she needed to begin with.

"Alright."

…

"I will be gone for…I don't know how long. Just send everything over and if Gold complains, tell him I have a secret about him and the bookworm. That might save him from opening his damn mouth. Got it," Regina said, laying out all instructions to a nodding Mal –who stared a bit wide eyed at her friend.

"I got it. Just go, everything will be fine. And tell Cora, her darling Mal says hello."

Regina rolled her eyes. If her mother could, she would have adopted Mal as her third daughter, always praising her and her well mannered behavior. If she knew half the things she did, Regina was pretty sure that she wouldn't find her so darling.

"Yes, yes. Just do what I've told you."

"Wait, what do you have on Gold and his bookworm?" she asked.

Regina swung open the door to her house, "None of your business. Love you Mal."

…

By their first hour on the rode, none of them spoke. Not even Roland was of help, the little guy having fallen asleep. An awkward silence had fallen over the car. By hour two had she grown tired of their little stares and tension filled momentum.

"Did Tink tell you that I said thank you?" she asked, deciding it best she break the silence.

Robin nodded. "She has. And may I say you are very welcome. You deserved all those flowers and more."

She tried not to smile, keeping a cool expression on her face.

"Yes, well if you are going to send me flowers by chance again, do not send so many. I barely had space."

Robin chuckled, he had over done it. But hey, it was better than doing nothing to get her attention, to prove that he was really in this.

"Good to know that, I will be sending you more flowers. By the way, I heard from Mary-Margret that things are over between you and Daniel. Is that true?"

Regina rolled her eyes. That damn Snow White of the mail department, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She should have poured coffee on her 'by accident' again, maybe it would have taught her a lesson on keeping her mouth shut and not speaking of matters that don't include her.

"Yes, it true. He's nice. But I…"

In that moment had her phone rang, halting anything she was further going to say.

"Yes, mother I am on my way…no I am not driving and talking to you…why did you let him do that…daddy is suppose to stay in bed…no, I am not back talking you mother…ok yes, goodbye."

Robin chuckled. "Ah, Cora. She doesn't change. I am looking forward to seeing her again."

Regina snapped her head in his direction.

"You will do no such thing."

"Why not, she likes me."

Regina let out a laugh. "No, she doesn't. And I do believe she's told you that from time to time."

"Yes, lets not forget that she has. She's told me how I've stolen you, how you could have made one hell of a mayor in town. I am not the trajectory she seen moving up with you…damn, we've really had roadblocks."

Regina nodded. "Yes we have. But eventually some speed bumps get paved over and they make for smooth roads ahead."

Robin snapped his eyes off the road. Widened at Regina.

"Are you saying…" he couldn't even finish what he was on his tongue.

"I'm saying, you Robin Locksley have your work cut out ahead of you. Its not going to be simple. I am not just going to fall into your lap by night. Though the thought does sound pleasing. But I'm saying this, we need to work on it just being us. Robin and Regina, and sometimes Roland."

Robin grinned. Those were the words he's always wanted to hear. Even though she didn't say in such specific terms that they were back together. But in Regina's words, she had said, she's thinking of giving it a go, if he can prove to her that he's going to stick around. That was more than enough for him.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this?" he asked.

Regina shrugged. "Quite honestly, I wasn't going to tell you anything and continue to allow you to grace me with all the gifts in the world. But…seeing as we are stuck in this car for another…oh two hours. I decided to allow you some part of my thoughts."

"Only some," he said.

"Yup, only some. You have to work for the rest. It all doesn't come easily."

Robin shook his head. "You are a piece of work, Regina."

A grin spread on Regina's lips, "I know."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Just a little piece of Regina's mind again._**

 ** _I wanted to write both Cora and Henry in lighter versions, Regina deserves nice parents. And a lot of hugs._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Tell me what you thought._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN:**_

 _ **Okay Apple Heads, on todays Told you so.**_

 ** _Bickering Parents._**

 ** _Whining Parents._**

 ** _and a promising lunch date._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Eighteen

Robin had passed the car through a town he swore he'd never see again. Regina leaned her head against the seat, she too looked out at the town, she'd thought she would never see again. It wasn't a bad town, just really small –where everyone knew your business and who's been in your home late a night. It was an everybody knows your name type of place.

"It doesn't change," Regina muttered as they passed Granny's diner.

Robin chuckled. "And you were suppose to be mayor here. Talk about living in a frozen time spell."

"You would have returned one day and found me the same age. While you were probably getting all wrinkled and withering away," Regina joked.

Robin gave a faux gasp. "I do take offence to that. And who's to say I wouldn't have stayed as well."

Regina rolled her eyes, not wanting to give him an answer. They pulled up to the hospital –where she took a deep breath and checked over her hair, making sure that it was well enough to enter. Visiting hours would be done with but she knew her mother wouldn't want her to head straight to the house, without her seeing her father.

"Just…stay here. Its best not to wake Roland and I wouldn't have to explain you," she said.

Robin rolled his eyes. He always cared less for what Cora thought about him, but he wasn't there to give Regina a headache, not when she needed a support system at a time like this.

He watched as she walked, adding a little more sway to her hips, he knew that she knew, he stood watching her. That woman he thought.

…

Regina found her mother seated inside of her fathers room, she stood up reading a magazine on politics, go figure, Regina thought.

"Mother, why read such if you and I both hold knowledge you'd make a fine dictator one day," Regina said, upon entering the room.

Cora set down the magazine, scanning her daughter, she looked well she thought, not stressed, no bags nor dark circles underneath her eyes. Good, good, she'd still have time to find someone one.

"Regina, I believe I've taught you better upon entering a room and giving a greeting," Cora said, standing and hugging her daughter.

Henry stirred in the hospital bed, squinting open his eyes, a smile graced his lips as he spotted his daughter.

"Ah, my Regina. You came," he said.

Regina instantly left her mother's side and went straight to the bed, gently hugging her father.

"Daddy, shame on you for not wanting to call me. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Henry grinned. "Just fine stubborn child of mine. They say I can go soon."

Regina doubted that but her father wasn't one to listen to anyone. She figures it's a skill she's gotten from both her parents, though when she had been younger, she had sometimes viewed him as a weak man –whenever he listened to Cora. But lets face it, who did not listen to Cora.

"No, they have not. Henry do not lie to the girl, it's enough that you coddle her," Cora chastised.

Regina rolled her eyes. "He does not coddle me. Has anyone gotten in contact with Zelena?" she asked, wondering where was her older sister.

Cora rolled her eyes. "You know with that one, no one really knows about her. She beats to her own drum and is in London at the moment. I swear you girls are going to be the death of me. One in London, another in Boston doing god knows what and not married yet. And not to mention, Regina –where is my grandson."

In all honesty Regina had a headache. If her mother didn't shut up, she was going to be another patient admitted. And not to mention, she'd just asked the question she didn't want to answer.

"He's sleeping in the car," she muttered.

Cora gasped. "Regina Mills, that is bad parenting, he is a little boy –whom should not be sleeping alone in cars," she said.

Regina couldn't take it with her mother's theatrics. Henry rolled his eyes, he was a bit glad to be out of the house and out of his wife's mouth, even though maybe he would have preferred it under different circumstances.

"Cora, she didn't say he was alone, did you?" he said, looking at Regina –who he could still read as that five year old –who had snuck out because the horse looked as though he could use a friend.

"No, I didn't. He's with Robin," she mumbled.

"Regina, speak up. I do not like when you mumble."

"I said no mother, he is with Robin waiting for me," she said.

Cora, gritted her teeth. "I didn't think you told me, you were with him or that he was coming," she said.

Regina shrugged. "Must have skipped my mind," she said, knowing her mother was none to pleased.

"I would have thought that he would have had more sense than to come here with you. All things considered, honestly Regina. And, what? Does this mean you two are together again? Just what is this?" Cora asked, "see Henry, this is why we don't coddle."

Henry rolled his eyes, too bad they didn't give him a morphine button, it could have shut her up.

"Mother, we aren't together. He drove me, after you had sense to call and tell me the news."

Cora rolled her eyes. She had been to say more –when that of Victor Whale, entered to check on Henry.

"Ah, so the Mills women are here. Good to see you Regina," he said.

Regina nodded.

"Tell me Whale, can I go?" Henry asked.

"No, not yet. We want you to stay maybe two days more. Sudden attacks as these, we want to make sure that it is of nothing major."

Regina, filed it in her mind. She'd be staying for two days, probably more.

"Good to see you again, Regina," Whale said before exiting the room. She nodded but said nothing more.

"See, he is good for you. A doctor."

Regina's eyes widened. Whale and her, yeah that was a dream she thought. And she was pretty sure he drank a lot.

"Mother, I am going to go and let daddy rest. Roland and I will be staying at the house."

Cora nodded, as she gave her a quick hug. Regina then went to her father and hugged him before returning to the car.

"How was it? Is he alright?" Robin asked –when she entered.

"Oh he's just fine, ready to go but they are going to keep him for two days."

Robin nodded, driving them off in the direction of the Mills mansion.

"And Cora, how is she?" Robin asked.

Regina sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "She tried to marry me off to Whale," she said.

Robin gaped. He shouldn't be surprised, Cora was…there's no definition as to what Cora is.

"Please don't tell me you agreed. I don't stand a chance against Frankenstein," Robin joked, "I hear he does strange experiments, concerning hearts."

Regina flinched, that was concerning.

"Well don't worry. You have nothing to fret. And where are you staying?"

Robin had not thought about that. He had only jumped the gun in taking Regina, not where he would stay. He assumed his parent's house was empty, he could stay there.

"I'll figure it out. At best I can always stay at the bed and breakfast."

Regina shook her head. "I'm sure that mother will not be home in the two days, daddy is going to be staying. So you can stay in the guest room."

Robin's eyes widened. "No, its alright. I don't want Cora to find me there. She's scarier than Mal."

Regina chuckled. "So you are afraid of my mother, well suit yourself then."

…

The remainder of the drive had been in silence. Once Robin pulled up to the house, Regina had been seconds from getting out –when Robin held her arm for a moment.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow," he said.

Regina quirked a brow. "Is that a question or request?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "Bit of both I guess. So?"

"Ok. Roland and I will meet you at Granny's."

Robin could mentally see himself doing a flip in his mind. They were finally getting somewhere. It was going to be slowly done but they'd get there eventually.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _They are getting places, can we get an Amen to that._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN:**_

 _ **I am sorry for the delays. I'm trying to sort out a schedule for my real world work and writing.**_

 ** _But onto the story, on todays Told you so..._**

 ** _Lunch dates._**

 **** ** _Curious children._**

 ** _Old friends._**

 ** _and Old Flames._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Nineteen

Regina awoke the next day quite happy and a bit excited, all things considered. Roland was full of energy and rambling to his mother about why he had not taken him to see his grandfather and how he expects to see him today. Regina mindlessly nodded, somewhat paying attention –while thinking of their lunch with Robin.

Roland cocked his head, it wasn't like his mom to be staring off.

"Mommy, are you listening to me?" he asked.

Regina pulled herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yes, my little knight. I am listening to you."

Roland stuck out his lower lip, wondering if she stood lying to him –while Regina shook her head and thought he was too wise for his young age and much too quizzical.

"Roland, how about you go and get ready. Today we're going to meet daddy," she said, before he asked her what was the last thing he said.

The bright smile on the tot's face grew as he hopped off the chair and ran off to his bedroom that his grandparents had overstuffed with too many stuffed animals and toys. It took Regina half the night just trying to shift some of those toys around so she wouldn't step on anything. Her parents always overdid it.

Speaking of her parents, she's surprised that her mother hasn't called her and asked why hasn't she been in for morning visits. She supposes her father had something to do with that. Either way, she hopes they don't call during lunch, that would be a problem.

…

On the other hand, Robin couldn't stop pacing about his parents home. He had called them shortly after to ask where they'd stored the key. Luckily for him even after they had gone back to England –they had not sold the house, letting him stay there and not have to be talk of the town –had he gone to Granny's last night.

For him, time couldn't speed any faster as he went off to Granny's to meet his son and Regina. He had been surprised when she'd even agreed to lunch with him. She was changing around him, softening up. And he guessed that in part it had to do with his sending her small trinkets and leaving notes around. It caused her to really see that he was in it for the long haul.

To Robin's surprise, she nor Roland were not at the diner yet, making him the first one on scene. And the first one for everyone to stare at in wonder.

"If it isn't young Robin Locksley. Hello, the big city tired you."

Robin grinned in the direction of Eugenia or as everyone knew her as Granny. The older woman stood behind the counter, wiping it off.

"Hello Granny, good to see you again," he said, heading over to the counter to take a seat momentarily.

"Well I can say the same, you were always soft on the eyes," Granny said, giving him a wink. "What's brought you back?"

Robin shook his head, this town was always nosy he thought as he wished Regina would hurry up and arrive so that they could go about and question her as well.

"Uh, I guess you could say a favor brought me back," he replied, noting that the menus haven't changed, so he'd have no issue ordering anything.

"Hmm, a favor. Should I wonder who you're doing the favor for?" she asked.

Only Robin chuckled. "Nope, you shouldn't."

Just then both Regina and Roland entered, spotting Robin and walking over in his direction. All heads were turned as the pair had entered, wide eyed expressions were drawn on each face. Regina had forgotten, the towns only heard of Roland's existence, never seen him. They were quite the spectacle.

"Oh my goodness, if it isn't Regina."

Regina grinned as she spotted Ruby coming towards her. The lanky girl had a stint over at Storybrooke offices, before having to return to town –due to Granny needing more help.

"Hello Ruby, how's everything," she said, as she and Robin moved into a booth.

Ruby shrugged. "The same, literally. I should have never left Boston. And I keep telling Granny to hire someone else, I want to go back and work at the company again and live in the city. But you know Granny. I think she even wants me to take over this place when she dies. But lets face it, she will outlive us all."

"Ruby, I can hear you!" Granny shouted from behind the counter.

"See, can't even get away with talking about her. Take me back Regina –when you leave. Don't forget about me," Ruby said as she walked away from the trio.

Regina chuckled at her antics, putting a straw in Roland's water so he wouldn't spill it all over the place.

"That Ruby, she's something," Robin said.

Regina nodded, "Yeah. Can't help but think that she and Mal –would literally tear up the place. Hmm, maybe I should take her back, Mal needs a new secretary and Ruby would be perfect for her. They could gossip. Annoy me and get work done. We'll see."

Robin only stared at Regina as she spoke, causing her to shut up and furrow her brows. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how you're always thinking of others. And how you'd need to get past Granny."

Regina nodded, before picking up her menu and noticing it hasn't really changed much so there was no need to really read it at all. The pair then sat in silence as Roland colored away on a coloring mat –never noticing his parent's moment.

"So, are you going to see Henry today?" he asked.

Regina nodded, "Yes, Roland wouldn't stop giving me a lecture this morning about taking him to see his grandfather. What are you going to do?"

She felt bad that he's come all this way and literally has nothing to do. She didn't even see him take some work with him.

"Don't know. Probably make a few calls to the office, I did leave in haste. They're all probably wondering what's happened to me."

"I doubt it," she said, knowing that Mal's probably taken care of everything so neither one of them would have to worry.

"Then I will walk around, I've not been here in so long. See what's still around or what's changed, if anything."

"Hey Robin," she said after another moment of silence. "Thank you."

Robin cocked his head, it had come out of nowhere, her thanks. In bold move of action, did he take her hand across the table, giving it a squeeze.

"Regina, you don't need to thank me. I think its suppose to be the other way around. I should be thanking you. You could have told me long ago to go to hell, which I do think in so little words you have but…you didn't."

Regina relished in the warmth of his hand as his fingers rubbed soothing circles round the back of her hand. It was a nice moment only to have been disrupted.

"Aww, look at you guys. The happy couple! I love it!" Ruby gushed.

Regina snatched her hand away from Robin's, glaring at Ruby for broadcasting news to the patrons of the diner. She left one crazy friend at home, did this mean another was going to circle her around as a puppy in need of friendship.

"Ruby, really," she said.

Ruby shrugged. "Hey, its about damn time. I've been rooting for you guys since high school. Even had the bet flowing in until you accepted Graham as your date. Ah speaking of Graham, there he is. Guard your woman Locksley, it's the man who popped her cherry and got away."

Regina wide eyed covered Roland's ears, she chastised the young woman, as she shrugged and walked off. Regina uncovered Roland's ears but not before taking a peek. There stood a former interest in leather and sporting the badge of a sheriff.

Robin scoffed. "He stood in town, unsurprising."

Regina faced him, giving him a little kick below the table. "Behave Robin."

Robin shrugged but gave no answer as Graham approached their table. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he thought this really couldn't be happening to him. He had thought there would be nothing in his way to Regina and in enters in all his leather glory, Graham, the last person he thought he would see in town. Oh no, Regina, I will only behave should he behave as well, he thought.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-Oh is Robin feeling intimated by sheriff Graham?_**

 ** _Review, let me know what you think. Who's still reading?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN:_**

 ** _Ok Apple Heads, today is what I call double update day!_**

 ** _Don't forget to click over to the second part._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Twenty

"Well if it isn't Regina Mills. I didn't think I'd ever be seeing you again," Graham said.

Regina smiled politely, keeping an eye on Robin –who she didn't want to burst out of his seat and shout at Graham. It was just suppose to be a lunch outing with just them. But they should have been much more wiser and known that when in old towns, do that of old faces begin to appear.

"Hello Graham, its good to see you," she said.

Robin rolled his eyes at her nice voice, he knew it all to be a front . He knew Regina was only trying to act polite but he could see right through it and noted that she sat on edge and that had to do with him.

"Graham," Robin said, with a nod of acknowledgment.

"Robin," the sheriff said, before putting his attention only on Regina and noticing the little boy. "And you must be Roland, I've heard about you."

Roland had been watching the new stranger, he's never met. He's been meeting a lot of new people.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Regina chuckled. "Roland, honey, this is sheriff Graham. He's your mommy's old friend."

Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes again, scoffing at the old friend. Yeah right. They weren't friends, he thought.

"You're a sheriff!" Roland said in awe.

And that caused Robin all want to slap his forehead. Now he amazed his son. You've got to be kidding, he thought.

"Yup. Here you can hold my badge."

Graham had given Roland his badge, leaving him to stare at it mesmerized, all the while, his attention was not back on Regina.

"Regina, I heard about Henry and am hoping for a speedy recovery. If there's anything you or Cora need, let me know," he said.

Regina nodded politely. "Thank you. My mother will be glad to know many are wishing him well. Roland, why don't you give Graham his badge back, so that he can go. I'm betting he's very busy."

Yeah, go, Robin thought.

Graham took his badge back and went off, leaving the family. Regina couldn't help but finally let out a laugh that she's been holding in for a long time.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," she said. "You and your jealousy. Robin is there no man that can speak to me in friendly terms that you will not challenge to a jousting match?"

Robin grunted, "I am not jealous of every man Regina. But Graham's seen parts of you that I wish for no other man to see of you. And he wasn't being friendly, not by the ogling he did to you."

Regina snorted. "No, correction. He's only seen parts that were in development. Its all very different now. And not to mention, I know what I'm doing," she said, with a wink in Robin's direction.

"Regina Mills are you flirting with me?" he asked in a playful tone.

While she shrugged. "Call it what you will. Now come on Roland, your grandfather will be very happy to see you."

Regina left an unmovable Robin at the table to pay for their lunch, smirking as she walked out of the diner.

"That woman," he hissed.

…

"Regina, where have you been?" Cora let out, once she spotted her daughter and grandson –walking in her direction.

Regina inwardly groaned. Before arriving and before lunch, she had prepared herself for a day with her mother. Giving herself rather stern pep talk. She's not one to talk to herself in the mirror but where her mother is concerned hell, she had no choice but to tell herself over and over how she is not going to kill her but be a nice and calm daughter, no matter how much her mother drove her crazy.

"Hello mother, still not getting the hang of greetings are we," she said, pecking Cora on the cheek.

Cora rolled her eyes. "It is no time for your sass," she said, "your father's been waiting all day to spend time with you and his grandson and I hear you were at the diner with him."

Ah, Regina thought, so she's known all along just where she was. Of course she's not surprised that Cora has her spies all over the place.

"Yes, well now we're here mother. Where is daddy?" she asked not spotting her father in his bed.

Cora shrugged. "Oh they took him for some more test. I tell you that Whale at times I question his abilities as a doctor."

Then yet, you were ready to have me marry him, she thought but did not dare say it. Not wanting to hear the shrieking of her mother. Just before she could say anything, Henry had been rolled in and Roland sprung out of the seat where he'd been sitting quietly and watching his mother and grandmother speak.

"Grandpa!" he shouted.

"Hey, there's my Roly Poly," Henry said.

Regina grinned at the scene and as Roland carefully sat on Henry's bed and began to tell him all about his school and life back in Boston.

"Now Regina, we must speak."

And there goes the moment, she thought.

"Go on mother, what must we speak of."

And Regina just hoped that someone would have the sense to rescue her.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I just enjoy a jealous Robin, he's too cute._**

 ** _But what is Cora going to speak of?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:**_

 _ **Yeah double update day!**_

 ** _Ok, here's why two updates. If you haven't read the other one, click back._**

 _ **So, my sweet Apples, yesterday I managed to sit down and finished writing this story. So sad news. There will only be three chapters after this one. And then, the end.**_

 ** _And if you want someone to blame as to my having written it all, blame the singing man in my building who woke me up early and left me with nothing to do but type away._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Twenty-One

Regina had nodded along to all her mother said, not once did she question her nor give any rejection towards what she said. just nodded her head and shouted within her mind. Cora had found to lecturing her daughter about literally anything and everything. Beginning with why didn't she and Roland move back to town, she could be mayor, hold power, be of high position. Then leading into why didn't she hurry up and find a husband. Oh and Regina's favorite topic, when was she going to give Roland a sibling.

Glancing at the time had Regina noted that her mother had spoken for about fifteen minutes without breath. And she now also realized why her sister had gone as far as London to get away from her. She was a handful. Maybe she should suggest putting her in a home, she thought –before shaking her head, knowing that Cora would not go for that and would either slap her or disown her.

"Regina, are you listening to me. I do not say these things to be ignored nor annoying. I do care for that of your well being and for Roland's. And my dear, you are not getting any younger. Your eggs are withering away."

Regina knew one way to shut her up or give her mother a bed besides her father but hey, if it did the trick and silenced her then she'd do it.

"Well actually mother. Robin and I were in discussion the other day and we had been thinking of giving Roland a sibling. He'd love to have a daughter and I figured why not. I can always work from home if need be."

Regina watched as her mother opened and closed her mouth, struggling to find her words, face blanched. She felt quite proud of herself for having shut her up. Her mother didn't need to know that she and Robin were now finding common ground and were working on becoming more than just a past failed love story.

"You are kidding right?" Cora asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm not. Maybe Robin was kidding but he's always fancied the idea of a little me walking around. Wouldn't you just love a granddaughter, hmm mother?"

Cora still struggled to find her words. She didn't know where her daughter got her sense from but she was sure it wasn't from her.

"By your stunned expression, I will be sure to tell Robin that you are thrilled at the prospect of my having another child. I knew you'd be supportive."

She tried not to laugh.

"Cora, are you alright?" Henry asked, having noticed that his wife sat in an unusual silence.

Cora rapidly shook her head. "No I am not alright. Your daughter has just told me she and that Locksley want more children. Did you know they were even back together. And last night, you lied to us. Telling us, you didn't know what you were!"

Regina winced, so maybe her idea wasn't smart. But hey at least she had had about five minutes of silence. It was more than anyone could ask for.

Henry looked between his wife and daughter, eyeing her in suspicion and wanting to laugh. He knew that Regina was lying but he wasn't going to tell his wife that.

"Oh Regina, that is great news. Another grandchild for me to dote on. And maybe this one can be named after me. I may not be around forever you know, I would like to have some sort of namesake around."

Regina chuckled but considering their current situation, she didn't like to hear him speaking about that. And she hoped that this conversation doesn't get out to Robin's ears. He's all ready as smug as can be, that would just be an entire ego boost and might blow his head up.

"We'll see daddy," she said, stifling a laugh behind her hand as her mother looked between the pair.

"Have you two lost your minds?" she asked.

Regina shrugged. "No, I'm fine. What about you daddy?"

Henry gave a shrug. "As sane as yesterday," he said.

Cora shook her head, muttering at the father and daughter. All had worked to Regina's favor until the last thing she expected to happen, happened.

"Hey family, I've arrived!"

Regina slapped her forehead.

"Auntie Mal!" Roland shouted, from where he sat beside Henry.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

Mal shrugged. "Hello, dear ole Henry is sick. I needed to see him. Did no one miss me?"

Regina shook her head no. But it was her mother whom answered.

"Good, I am glad that you're here. Someone needs to talk some sense into Regina. Mal, darling you were missed."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Oh would you look at that it's Mal. hehe.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN:**_

 _ **Ok, so I broke my cardinal rule since you all had me laughing with your comments and decided to update on a Sunday.**_

 _ **Now only two chapters remaining.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Twenty-Two

Nope, this wasn't happening she thought. Regina shook her head, before her mother could open her mouth further and rant to Mal –who should be at the office, overseeing that all stood in order. She shook her head, and grabbed hold of Mal and dragged her out of the hospital room.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked, in a fit of irritation.

Mal's eyes widened, it's obvious her presence had been needed no matter what Regina says.

"I came to help you. I figured Cora would be driving you crazy and thought I'd be your buffer of sorts."

A buffer, there needs to be an entire wall between her and her mother, Regina thought.

"Well you have that right she is driving me crazy. Talking of marriage and just the usual nonsense she always says. Not even telling her that I was going to have another kid with Robin shut her up."

Mal arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me, when was that decided?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, it was to shut her up and it failed."

"Aw that sucks. Another child between the two of you would have been adorable. But enough of that. Don't fret I am hear now. And this is what you will do. I will stay here with Roland, and you go spend time with Robin."

Regina shook her head. "No Mal, I didn't come for that. I came to see daddy and make sure he's alright. I cannot just go gallivanting off to spend time with Robin, its wrong. That would make me an awful daughter."

"No it wouldn't. Henry is fine and he wouldn't care. He wants you to be happy. And it gives me time to work into that head of your mothers that Robin is here to stay and then drop the bomb that I'm pregnant. See, all her attention will be off you and on me. It's perfect."

It was perfect. Her mother not lecturing her for once but someone else. What would she do without Mal, she thought.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Regina said.

Mal grinned. "I love you too. And its too bad that Robin got you. It could have worked between us. You know that right."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It was a drunken kiss back in college. We're better as friends. But I am flattered you see me in such light, dear Mal. Now lets go and deal with my mother."

Both woman reentered the room, Cora looked between the two hinting that something stood off. She had had enough of those two plotting back in their childhood, she couldn't handle them in adulthood.

"Regina, has some work thing to deal with. That is why I'm really here. Some deal has gone wrong and only Gold wants her to deal with it. So you're all I have for the good of a few hours," Mal said with a shrug.

Regina kept a neutral expression. Her friend was good, she thought.

"By all means go, we cannot keep you from your work," Henry said, giving his daughter a knowing smirk but not saying anything.

Regina hugged her father, told Roland to be good and went off before her mother could protest. Once out of the hospital, she let out a breath of fresh air, feeling a bit relieved to be out of that room.

She began her walk to Robin's parents, seeing as she hadn't brought her car and now had to walk everywhere but luckily the town was a small place. Getting to Robin's in about fifteen minutes, did she take a deep breath and knock –wondering if he was even in the house. Her thought was answered when he opened the door.

"Regina, what are you doing here? I still had you visiting Henry, is everything alright, there's nothing wrong with him?"

"Daddy's fine. Actually a friend of ours showed up and is keeping them company as we speak," she said.

Robin furrowed his brows, a friend of theirs?

"You don't mean?" he said, having figured out the friend.

"Yup, Mal is in town. And is keeping it all held over at the hospital while I'm here for a bit. I needed some air."

That was an understatement, especially for the hour Regina wanted to stick her head out the window or underwater just to drown her mother out.

"Well then, by all means come in," he said, moving aside to let her in.

Regina entered, taking in Robin's second childhood home. It hadn't changed either.

"On second thought, why don't we go for a walk," she suggested.

Robin stared at her quizzically. "Sure," he said, wondering why the sudden change. But he would take it.

Regina didn't want to remember the old days, she didn't want to stroll down memory lane. Yes, there were the happy thoughts but there were also the ones she just didn't want to remember and being in his old home –would cause her to replay them all.

Within seconds were they walking about, looking at the town that had not changed one bit.

"I'd always thought you'd come back here," Robin said, breaking the silence.

"Really, why?" she asked.

Robin asked. "I don't know. I pegged you the house in little town, wanting to raise the kids and run around the garden type. Yes, your city person is good as well. But I don't know, here you find yourself relaxed."

He was right, she did feel relaxed –when she didn't have to deal with her lecturing mother. But other than that it was all at ease. Everything within town was a much slower pace than that back in the city.

"Maybe its time I reconsider coming back," she said, not having expected that to be what she would say next.

Robin stopped walking, "Really?" he said.

She nodded, there were things she's never felt more sure of but Regina was sure of this one.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now and I don't enjoy my schedule. Rarely do I have time to put Roland down to sleep. In the morning its rush and rush to get out the door. I'm missing our son's childhood and don't get me wrong, the job is just fine. Pays very well but I think its time I take a step back and go at a different pace."

Robin was shocked, he hadn't actually meant for her to actually pack up and go. That was not how he saw this conversation going at all.

"You're actually serious?" he said, to be sure that she was joking around with him and not speaking in such a serious manner.

Regina nodded. "Yes, as serious as I've ever been about anything. Its time for a change and maybe returning wouldn't be so bad. You said it, I would like to raise Roland with a backyard."

Yes, he said it but he didn't actually mean it he thought –wondering why the hell had he opened his mouth. Regina firmly nodded. This she was sure about.

"Yeah, its for the best. Its what I need."

Robin had no words. His heart just remained crumbling. He'd opened his damn mouth and may have just lost Regina for good. Damn.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, what is Robin going to do now?_**

 ** _And Willow141 I love that you are enjoying Mal so much. she's just awesome!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN:**_

 ** _This is it, the second to last one before the end._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Twenty-Three

Robin remained quiet as he sat at Granny's for dinner, nursing his fourth glass of whiskey. His walk with Regina had not gone quite as planned. He hadn't meant to put an idea in her head and have her thinking to return to their former town.

"Why so silent, Robin?" Ruby asked, "missing your lady?"

Robin chuckled. "Nope, just a lot on my mind," he said.

"I heard Mal's in town. You three going to get up to what you use to, cause some trouble?"

"No, I think we've gotten too old for that."

Ruby frowned, she looked around the diner, deeming it was good enough, she took a seat in front of Robin. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "I know I'm not Regina or Mal but you're more off than when you came in this morning. You might want to talk to someone. And I will not go gossiping around town, this time."

Robin furrowed his brows, taking a deep breath.

"I may have talked Regina into moving back here."

Ruby gave a look of confusion. "I thought you and Regina were together?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I was stupid and messed everything up repeatedly and now she wants to move back here. That could only be means to want to get as far away from me as possible, right?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not necessarily, maybe she just needs a change of scenery. Something different. It doesn't mean she's just gone and written you off. Not by the happy family scene I had seen earlier."

Robin sighed. "I really messed up. Always had her then leaving her. Wrangling her emotions, only to leave them later destroyed. Honestly I don't blame her, I don't. She deserves to be happy. And maybe her being here would make her happy, she could settle down with someone like Whale."

Ruby chuckled, moving the glass of whiskey out of Robin's hand.

"Yeah, you've had enough of this. And I don't see Regina settling down with Whale, I see her more like strangling him but marrying him, no that's not her. And yeah, you may have messed up and some of us may have watched you and shook our heads disapprovingly but she's still around you. That doesn't mean she's totally tossed you to the side."

Robin grunted, nodded his head. "You're right. Ruby Lucas, how'd you get to be so wise?"

Ruby shrugged, while laughing. "Don't know. Maybe it's because you're drunk and wallowing that you think I'm so wise. Either way, don't give up so easy."

Robin nodded. "You're right. I won't."

"Oh and don't go talking to her in drunken states. That doesn't do anyone any good, I should know. I've had a few drunken text run ins, not very good."

Robin gave another nod, giving her a thumbs up. "You got it."

…

"Are you crazy?"

Regina shook her head. She'd just set Roland down and had told her friend of her earlier conclusion. She wants to move back to town.

"Nope, I think it's the best thing. I'd get to see Roland, see him grow and not feel like I'm a horrible mom and he can grow with the same friends and have them for life long, like I've you."

Mal rolled her eyes, she wasn't buying it.

"And what does Robin think of this?" she asked, knowing he has to all ready know.

"He was a bit in shock at first. Kept asking me if was sure, but I am. Mal, I think it's best. And daddies getting so fragile and older. I want to be around more. Not be somewhere else if anything happens to him or if…if he dies and I didn't get to see him, god forbid. But it's time I return."

Mal knew there was no sense in attempting to change Regina's mind. It was all ready set. She was determined to move back.

"And have you mentioned it to Cora?" she asked.

Regina shook her head. "No, but she'll be more than pleased. I won't be the mayor or anything. I'll still be working for the company, just from here. It's not like I've suddenly opted to move to Europe."

Her friend nodded, knowing that at least that wasn't the case.

"Well then all I can say is I am happy for you. And hope that you are doing the right thing. Plus it gives me an excuse to visit you every weekend. Who knows maybe I'll want a life change when my little one comes and might join you down here as well."

Regina widened her eyes. She didn't want that to happen. She was fine with her visiting every weekend but being neighbors, nope.

"Slow down, I've not even found a house yet for you to be considering moving here with me," she said.

Mal grinned, "You sound as though you don't want me by you."

"I don't," she said, in a joking tone.

Mal shook her head. "Oh Regina, Regina. What are we going to do without you."

Regina shrugged. "Keep living and not need me to bail you out of jail."

"That was only one time!"

Regina held up her hand, "Correction, two times."

As two friends laughed and reminisced, across town a mind had been made up and coming to final conclusion as to what's to be done, if they want to be happy once and for all.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Gosh, Regina's really going to move._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN:_**

 ** _And here it is, the last and final chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Twenty-Four

Regina peeled open her eyes, she and Mal had remained awake until that of two in the morning. Now peeling open her eyes, she didn't appreciate whomever was banging on the door.

Peeking at the clock, it was only a little past seven. Groaning and slipping out of bed, did she go downstairs to glare at whomever stood banging at the front door.

"Do you –" Regina's words cut off when she was greeted by a frozen in mid-knock Robin. "Robin?" she said.

Robin meekly smiled, giving an awkward wave. "Good morning," he said, noting her pajamas and bedraggled state, he'd just woken her.

"Morning, what's wrong? Why did you sound as though you were seconds from tearing the door down?" she asked.

Robin remained silent for several moments, not knowing how he was going to phrase everything. His main objective had been, go to Regina, but after that he sort of failed to see what he was going to say.

Regina eyed him, "Do you want to come in?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to wake Roland any further."

"Okay, then why the sudden act as though the world were ending."

He rolled his eyes, she was always dramatic. In a bold move, he grabbed her hands, holding them in his and staring at an obviously confused and concerned Regina.

"Okay. Last night I got to thinking after I had a talk with Ruby. Regina that girl is wise. But that's besides the point. I got to thinking. And, ok, yeah, you want to move back here. I agree with you and am all for it."

Regina arched her eyebrows, wondering where was he going with his speech.

"Now I get that I've screwed up time and again. And in so short of time have I been trying to put the pieces back together and I think I've been successful enough. You've let me know where you stand. And I've agreed with you on that part and all. So here comes the good part, well at least I think it's the good part, I mean I don't know how you're going to take it. You're probably going to tell me that I'm crazy or something."

"Robin, your rambling," she said, really wishing he would speed up his speech so she'd get some sleep before going to visit her father again and having to put up with another lecture from her mother. That all required some type of rest.

"Regina, I brought you a house."

All thoughts about sleep or her mother had halted from her mind, replaying Robin's words. He'd brought her a house. That's what he had said, right?

"You…what?" she finally croaked out.

Robin rapidly nodded. "Last night, I got to thinking and I don't ever want to live without you. I was a fool to have done it for so long that simply the thought of you moving away and my not seeing you everyday, it got me to call my parents and I brought their house. I want it to be our house. I want to have a life with you. I want to someday marry you –when you're ready. I want to give Roland that sibling you told Cora about and thought I wouldn't hear about it from her, when she called to shout at me, for ruining her daughter's trajectory. I simply want a life with you. And I know that is a lot to ask you. I've probably not worked my way up towards where I belong on your getting back with me radar but…"

Robin trailed off as he noticed Regina staring at him in stunned silence, while tears poured down her face. Its all she's wanted to hear from him since forever. All she's ever wanted and honestly thought she lost it all a long time ago.

"You brought me a house," she said, very slowly.

Robin nodded, gulping and hoping that he had not just done something wrong.

"Yes, did…was I wrong. Did I…am I wrong. Should I give up?" he asked.

Regina let go of his hands, taking a step back and wiping away her tears. Robin for once thought he'd lost, this had been it. His final ticket. But then Regina, without warning flung herself into his arms, hugging his neck. Robin breathed a sigh of relief, having caught her.

"You Robin Locksley, have finally done something very right," she breathed into his neck.

Robin grinned, hugging her tightly. He'd done something right. For once had he gotten it right.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought that was it."

Regina shook her head, being released and gently set back on the ground, she wiped away at stray tears that found their way down her cheeks. She was happy, very much so.

"Come on, I want to sleep before seeing mother and you can cook breakfast," she said, tugging him along to the house. She stopped by the door frame just before shutting the door behind them, tugging him back to her.

"What?" he asked, staring at her with a grin.

Regina grinned back. "I told you so."

Robin widened his eyes, before laughing. "And how long have you been sitting on that one?"

Regina shrugged, "Since the first day I overheard a conversation that set everything back in motion for us. Figured now was a better time than any to tell you. So told you so and I will never get tired of saying it."

Robin knew that was right as she shut the door and he chuckled all the way into the kitchen. She had told him long so a long time ago, he had just been stupid to not have seen it.

"Yes, you told me so."

And he didn't mind hearing it for as long as she felt like repeating it.

Fin.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading and following, favoriting and supporting this story._**

 ** _I had lots of fun writing it. Let's see what other OQ Au's I can think of for the_** ** _future._**

 ** _And maybe tomorrow, if I have the time, will I post and epilogue._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here we go. The final._**

 ** _Thank you all for the support with this story. I enjoyed writing it a lot. And keep an eye on for future OQ AU stories._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Epilogue

It had not taken long for both Robin and Regina to settle everything in the city and make their move. Roland had been more than excided, especially when the pair explained that they would be all living together. Cora couldn't help but have hugged Regina in a suffocating embrace –when she'd been told the news. And since then she's accepted Robin, seeing as he had gotten her to return home in someway.

The only one who had shed literal tears had been Mal. She had refused to let Regina go and shouted at Robin –for having been so stupid to have brought his parents old home and take her best friend away from her. Regina had taken fifteen minutes to uncoil herself from Mal and tell her that she'd be in town during the weekends so she didn't know why she was crying. But her friend wasn't having it. She waved them off but not before telling Robin how she no longer was his friend and would miss them all.

Some months in Regina had gotten use to being back in town and seeing those everyday. She liked small town living and picking up Roland everyday, not to mention having time to cook and bake, things she didn't get to do in the city. Robin on the other hand had adjusted from the start, wondering why he ever left. And now stood on Cora's side in telling Regina to run for mayor –which Regina kept refusing to do and if they both continued to bring it up, she was going to have to move back to Boston.

As for their relationship, Regina enjoyed waking up to Robin everyday and he was surely paying for all he's done and for having taking long in realizing all his mistakes. But Robin didn't mind it one bit, not if he can see her everyday.

…

Now twelve months in, were both Robin and Regina staring out the window of their home, watching as a moving van pulled up to a house across the street.

"Who do you think is moving to town?" she asked Robin.

Robin shrugged, "Don't know. Of course you would known, had you run for mayor and listened to me and your mother."

Regina shook her head. "I am not enjoying this new found friendship between you and mother. It's unsettling and keep on Robin Locksley, you are on thin ice to seeing me pack up and go back to Boston. And I sure as hell know you can't afford this house and an apartment back there. So zip it."

Robin pouted as they continued to watch for signs as to their new neighbor.

"Maybe they'll have someone Roland's age that he can play with," Robin said.

Regina shrugged. "Either way, I hope they're not here to stir trouble. That is all you need. Don't know why you chose to switch occupation's and become a deputy."

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina's waist, kissing her neck.

"It was time for a change, besides you said you like me in my uniform."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, all minor details."

Robin continued to kiss Regina's neck –when he caught sight of a van pulling up. "Hey, look its our neighbor," he said.

Regina frowned, she had liked what he was doing and could care less for the new neighbor.

"Who cares. You know Roland is at school for another hour, that's enough time to…" she stopped. "Did you hear my name?"

Robin nodded, he had heard it. It had been faint at first. "Yeah."

Regina walked out to the front, looking as to who called her named. No one's ever called for her.

"Who was it?" Robin asked.

Regina shrugged, seconds from heading back in when she was stopped.

"Regina, darling, I've arrived!"

Both Robin and Regina looked at each other before looking at the person –who called out for her.

"It can't be…right?" she said.

Robin shook his head. "No, its not," he said.

"Hello, Mills-Locksley clan, your dragon has officially moved in!"

It was, it was Mal –who stood across the street, with a pink bundle in her arms and waved at the couple that stood with their mouths opened.

"Mal, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, crossing the street.

Mal shrugged, "Moving in."

"We can see that. But how did you…why didn't you tell us this?" Robin asked.

Mal gave another shrug. "I'd thought to surprise you."

Regina was obviously surprised, taking the squirming pink bundle out of her arms, and greeting the two month old. "Hello Lily, your mother is crazy. Moving you here," she said to the baby.

Mal had given birth two months ago almost three to a gurgling mass of black haired little girl –which she named Lily. Regina had been at the birth and of course had been named godmother.

"Regina, you're suppose to invite your new neighbor to your home for coffee and pastries," Mal said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course, come in neighbor."

The four entered the kitchen, sitting around the table, while Regina remained playing with Lily.

"Any children or a wedding on the horizon. That I should know about?" she asked.

Regina grinned, "Actually, if you must know. If Robin doesn't shut up about me running for mayor. He will miss out on the raising both of his children."

Robin gaped while Mal clapped. "Oh I am so happy for you two. Its about damn time, now when's the ring coming?."

"Your pregnant?" he asked.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, officially a month in and counting."

Robin grinned his life was finally working in the way he wanted and Regina couldn't be happier.

"This is all great news. I'm here, completing the holy trinity. Lily will have a friend nine months counting. Oh am I happy. And FYI, I told you so."

Both Robin and Regina looked at one another as Mal nodded before pointing at Robin.

"I told you we'd get our girl back," she said then pointing at Regina. "And I told you its about timing. So see I told you both so. I win."

Oh how were they going to survive with her, they thought going forth into their news lives and quite possible their happily ever after's.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Because it cannot end without Mal._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
